Forget me not
by Bossbot
Summary: A mysterious femme shows up on the base, when she catches the spark of the Autobot leader and is later learned to have a secret about who her father is Will Optimus be able to overlook who her father is or will he lose the best thing that ever happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Transformers, but I own my OCs FlameBurst, her guardian, Lightning, and her mother SunBlossom

Summary – A mysterious femme shows up on the base, when she catches the spark of the Autobot leader and is later learned to have a secret about who her father is Will Optimus be able to overlook who her father is or will he lose the best thing that ever happened to him.

Forget me not.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**(A Far Away Planet)**

A tall, brightly colored femme Cybertronian staggered over to a mech, holding a young adult femme Cybertronian by the hand as she led her over. "Lightning," The mech in question turned her way. "You will take FlameBurst to her mech creator." The femme leaned against a nearby wall, weakly.

Said mech frowned in confusion. "What about you, SunBlossom?" He didn't need to ask, as her optics dimmed considerably in response to his question, but it was hard to believe it had come to this.

SunBlossom vented, shuttering her optics.

**(SunBlossom's POV)**

There was nothing I would have liked more, than to go along with them, but I knew I would never survive the trip. This planet had been harsh on us, and we couldn't survive here much longer. It was worse on me, but if I couldn't leave, I would make sure the others could. "I need FlameBurst to go be with her mech creator." I needed her to live for him now. I would always love her, and see her again one day. I knew her mech creator, despite the faction he worked for, would protect and watch over her. After all, he was a Seeker, which meant he had the overly protective instinct in him, to keep their offspring safe.

Still, I knew what was coming, as FlameBurst decided to voice her own thoughts, and I couldn't help but vent again.

"I'm not going anywhere without my femme creator. You can't take me anywhere, or make me leave her." She growled at Lightning, pointedly.

I could have smiled, if the situation weren't so dire. Primus, but she was just like her mech creator! Hard-headed and strong willed. I looked at her, shaking my head sadly. "FlameBurst, enough, please. I need for you to go with Lightning. You have to go be with your father."

She crossed her arms in stubborn refusal. "Why? Why can't I just stay with you?" Her optics faded from their bright ruby red, to a beautiful sky blue, as her anger faded. An unusual condition she had, that her optics changed colors with her moods, but somehow, it suited her.

Kneeling by her side, I looked over her. Despite being in her young adult years, she was _so_ young, and small for her age. She was strong though, like her creator. She would survive. "I won't make it." I told her gently. "You know this. That's why Lightning must take you to the planet Earth, to be with your mech creator."

Still, the second my words were out, the energon tears started. She never took the news well, no matter how well she knew it. I saw the desperation in her optics. She didn't want to leave me behind, but I think somewhere deep down inside, she knew she had to. "FlameBurst, this is for the best. I can assure you it's for the best." I whispered imploringly. "Lightning will take you to your creator, okay?"

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me tightly, hugging me to her. "Mother, I love you." She whispered shakily as I hugged her back.

Gazing over at Lightning, I pulled back and nodded. "I will always love you, FlameBurst. Stay safe, my little femme."

Lightning picked her up and carried her with him, her optics never once leaving mine as he transformed and carried her off.

I stayed where I was, frozen as my spark broke, and my weakness grew. I prayed to Primus one final time that her mech creator would sense her as she grew closer to him, and would know she was alive. I knew there were things about him that were secret. He'd always been secretive about some things. He was ambitious, but he was still a good mech.

I watched as they disappeared from my sight, off into the vast stars above. I had no doubt her father could step up to his role as a creator. After all, there really wasn't anything he couldn't do.

A sharp pain ran through my spark, causing me to wince, and I knew this was it. My spark was finally giving out. The pain shot through me a second time, more intense than before, and I raised a hand to my spark. "Please, Primus, keep my little femme safe." I prayed, before crying out as the pain hit me once more, causing my knees to give out from the sheer force.

Darkness was slowly consuming me, my systems shutting down one by one, but I didn't care now. I knew FlameBurst would be safe with Starscream. I could finally go to the Well of Sparks in peace, knowing she would be in good servos.

Of course, things never turn out the way we expect as everyone will soon learn.

**(Space, Normal POV)**

They flew through space quietly, both torn about the fact they knew SunBlossom would be gone soon, if she wasn't already. Neither really knew what to say, so they remained in the tense quiet. It wasn't too far from Earth that they encountered trouble, however.

The two encountered a random, powerful meteor storm, and were unable to dodge as they raced through space. They were knocked violently off course, FlameBurst being knocked loose from Lightning's hold. Because of the radiation the meteors gave off, it threw their navigational sensors off, so they were unable to get back to each other, leaving each to go in a different direction.

And both were damaged on the way.

FlameBurst took several hard hits, damaging many of her systems. She lost consciousness as she entered Earth's atmosphere, spiraling out of control for a landmass. Lightning, for his own part, growled as he also spiraled out of control, heading for another part of the planet. Starscream would _not_ be pleased when he learned of the guardian's incompetence.

**(Military Base in Nevada)**

A local base in the area picked up on a single signal heading nearby and immediately radioed General Morshower, as was the procedure, to tell him about it. He, in turn, immediately got in touch with the N.E.S.T. team, to inform them of a possible arrival.

**(Autobot Base. Diego Garcia)**

Ironhide was once again cleaning his precious cannons as Ratchet stalked over to him, wrench in hand. The irked medic whacked the weapons specialist over the head with it, optics narrowed, and growled angrily. "When did you plan on coming to the medical bay for me to check you over? You're late for your checkup, again."

Growling right back, Ironhide made a face and straightened angrily. "Slag it, Ratchet! Go pester Optimus for once!"

Crossing his arms over his chest plates, Ratchet tapped his foot pads. "I intend to get to him. He isn't, however, _late_ for his appointment, so I am pestering you instead. Now get your aft in there, before I have to drag you in there myself."

Ironhide growled again, but was ready to give in when he noticed two familiar humans approaching, with smirks attached to their faces. He groaned in annoyance, realizing they'd likely heard the discussion and were about to give him grief for it.

"You may be saved from the examination, Ironhide." Epps called slightly, amused.

The weapons specialist visibly perked up, his normally grouchy facade appearing to ease at the thought alone. "Really? Thank Primus!"

Venting deeply, Ratchet grumbled at the humans. "Why did you have to tell him that?" He groused, seeing how relieved the weapons specialist looked. "Don't worry. I know where you recharge." He threatened, smirking darkly as Ironhide immediately deflated.

Optimus Prime joined them then, looking half amused. "What's happening?" He looked to the humans, sensing something was up.

Lennox glanced up at Prime, who immediately knelt to better converse with the human. "We got a call from General Morshower. There's an incoming Cybertronian heading towards the Nevada base. He said whichever it is, Autobot or Decepticon, it's out of control and it's probably going to crash, so we'll need a medic." He glanced at Ratchet, who nodded without hesitation. "I took the liberty of prepping the C-17s to get us there."

"Very good, major," Optimus nodded at the human. "I pray this is another ally, and not a Decepticon that Megatron has called to join their army, after the battle in Egypt." He glanced away, masking the sorrow of knowing just how truly lost his brother really was from stabbing him in the back, literally, to more. He couldn't help a small cringe, however, thinking back on that day.

If it wasn't for Sam, he'd still be offlined. He was given a second chance, and he wasn't going to take it lightly.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Ratchet's voice caught his attention, and when he glanced up, he noted the medic staring at him oddly.

Straightening, Optimus nodded, clearing his facial features. "Yes, I was just thinking. I'm fine, old friend."

Ratchet laid a hand on Prime's arm, just a little too short to reach his shoulder, and bowed his head briefly. "I must say, I'm glad you're back with us, Prime."

Smiling at him, Optimus gestured to Ironhide and Sideswipe to join them. "Indeed. Thank you, my friend. It's good to be back." They transformed and immediately headed for the C-17s, switching their topic of conversation towards what was coming, and their thoughts on it. They were eager to see if this would be another ally or not.

Xxxxxxxx

**(Nellis Air Force Base - Nevada)**

Soldiers at Nellis Air Force watched in both awe and fear as what looked like a large fireball raced through the sky. It was heading in their direction, and one soldier took a step back as he realized this. "It's going to hit! Everyone, scatter! NOW!" He shouted causing the soldiers to scramble and hit the dirt, trying to get out of the path of the incoming meteor neared.

It slammed into the ground only moments later, smoke arising from the metallic ball. All fell silent as startled and pained screams faded only seconds after. People stared at the metal in shock, rising hesitantly as all went deadly silent. Then, the ball suddenly began to transform, parts shifting and spinning into place. When it finished, there stood a large robot, appearing to be female in gender, but she was clearly injured as she tried to stay on her feet.

Unfortunately, her legs gave out, and she collapsed. A whining sound escaped her as she noticed her energon leaking from various wounds on her body. Her optics narrowed as she looked around. Where was she? What happened to Lightning, and where was her father? Seeing the organics, she blinked down at them, before quickly finding and hacking into their primitive sensor network. The 'Internet'. Quickly, she downloaded their language. "Help me..." The words were foreign, but right now, she needed the help, and she knew it. "S-Someone?" Her voice was soft, and then she fell completely to the ground, unconscious.

She succumbed to Stasis Lock from the terrible pain raging through her body and circuits.

**(Old Abandoned Military Base - Normal POV)**

Megatron paced back and forth, cursing his brother left and right. Optimus had foiled plan after plan, and what's worse, he even managed to defeat the great Fallen, the original Decepticon! He had killed his brother, but his little insect pet had managed to bring him back with the Matrix. He _would_ make Optimus pay, and that boy as well. Somehow. Of that, he was certain. He just wasn't sure how yet, but his plan wouldn't be too far away. That much he knew.

"I will make Prime pay for what he did to-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, when he heard a loud metallic clang. Turning, he watched as Starscream collapsed to his knees, clutching his chest plates, and frowned. "Starscream, what the slag is your problem?" He demanded angrily, watching in annoyance.

Starscream tried to steady himself, but he found he seemed to have a problem doing that. He tried to understand what was happening to him. Starscream could feel his leader's optics on him, and desperately tried not to appear weak in his leader's optics, but something was _wrong_.

Megatron could tell something was wrong with his second in command, but trying to find out what that was could prove difficult. He watched, his annoyance mounting as his second continued to writhe on the ground.

Said second in command had absolutely _no_ idea that not only had he _just_ lost his sparkmate, but his daughter was on Earth, badly injured. All he knew was that his spark was causing him unusual pain, causing a great deal of unwanted agony. He gasped, trying to formulate the words. "M-Master... It's...my spark..." He managed to gasp out, before collapsing into Stasis.

Starscream was more than incompetent at times, but he was a powerful warrior. Not wanting to lose that battle advantage, Megatron growled, turning to bellow for his medical officer. "HOOK! GET IN HERE!"

Hook rushed in at his master's call, pausing as he spotted Starscream in Stasis on the ground. "What happened to him?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Megatron growled. "He said it was his spark."

Rushing to the fallen Seeker, Hook opened his chest plates and began looking at the wildly racing spark. Taking several scans, he blinked a moment. "He has just lost a sparkmate, it seems."

"WHAT?!" Megatron roared angrily. He glowered down at Starscream. He _knew_ how he felt about bonds! He had no use for them unless it stood to reason it benefitted his cause, obviously. Starscream would have to have been in love with the femme, if her offlining affected him so harshly. It was _also_ clear Starscream had kept her a secret from him. _This_, he would talk to Starscream about, later, when the Seeker was stronger.

"How long before you can get him stable?"

"Not long. I just need to regulate his spark to a normal rate." Hook was already at work.

"Fine. Do it." He growled. "I find I will need some 'alone time' with Starscream, to discuss this recent news. Why it's not a good idea to hold secrets from me." He snarled lowly. "Fix him, and be quick about it. Comm me when he's stable." He turned and stalked off, snarling.

**(Several Hours Later - Starscream's POV)**

The pain had been awful! Pit spawned agony was all I felt. I felt loss like I'd never felt before, and all I could think about was SunBlossom. It had to be. She must have offlined, and I could feel the intense sense of loss and grief that my mate was gone. Feeling someone watching me, I remembered who I was, and where I was, and realized I didn't have the time for remembering. I onlined my optics to find Hook eyeing me.

"Megatron wants to talk to you." Was all he said.

I didn't bother to respond. I knew he had to have a clue why I was having trouble with my spark. Megatron, that is. Hook would have found out and told him. He hated involvements of any kind, unless it somehow ended up benefiting him, and this most definitely would not benefit him. I sat up and watched as my leader came stalking into the room, his optics boring down on me angrily, causing me to cringe. Yes, he knew.

"Leave us, Hook." He ordered in a deadly calm voice.

Hook briskly left the area, and my optics met Megatron's. I could see he was far from happy with me. He had a temper. One that I really didn't want to get unleashed. He could be cruel. More so than he could get with the Autobots. I was the only one who ever got to see _that_ part of him, however. He enjoyed degrading me and most of the time, I could take this punishment. I just didn't want to go through that right now, of all times.

"Well?" Megatron growled. "I am guessing this has everything to do with a mate."

My optics darted away. I couldn't look at him; I knew how he felt about mates. I also knew SunBlossom was different. She was incredible. "Her name was SunBlossom, and I loved her." I barely kept from cringing, knowing how he felt about _that_. "I know how you feel about mates, but she was different. She was stronger than any femme I have ever encountered. I am just sorry I wasn't by her side when she offlined, to bid her farewell." It hit me then just how much I missed her.

Still, I watched the expressions on his face change from mild anger to unbridled amusement. I hated when he did that, I really did. Half the time I didn't know what was going through his processor.

Suddenly I saw Barricade pull in, in vehicle mode, along with another vehicle. The other was not a vehicle I'd ever seen before. They both transformed, and I didn't recognize the other bot. There wasn't a faction insignia on it, either, which meant it must have been a neutral.

"Megatron, this is Lightning. He is here to speak to Starscream." Barricade bowed as I got to my feet, walking over toward the other bot.

"What is it?" I faced the unknown bot warily.

He bowed to me. "Starscream, I was instructed by SunBlossom to bring your daughter to you, however there was a problem and we were separated upon entry to this planet. I'm afraid I lost her." He bowed his head as a chill went through my circuits.

I had a daughter. With SunBlossom. She never said a word, and that in itself slagging annoyed me. However, that anger was quickly changing to a rage rivaled only by what I knew Megatron was capable of. This bot had _lost_ my daughter?! "What do you mean you _lost_ her?! How the slag can you lose her?!" I demanded harshly, glaring at him. I glanced briefly over to Megatron, who looked amused, and nearly snarled. It figured.

This 'Lightning' had the gall to look embarrassed; He should be _more_ than just embarrassed, the miserable bot.

"You find her and bring her to me immediately" I ordered, darkly.

"Is she a flyer, as her father is?" Megatron inquired a gleam in his optics.

"Yes, sir, but there are some other things you should know as well, about your daughter." Lightning faced me, frowning.

"Such as...?"

He looked uncomfortable now, as if he was trying to figure out what to say. "She is unruly and headstrong." He explained, causing Megatron to chuckle slightly.

"Does she bear the Decepticon insignia?" He asked, still far too intrigued.

The bot nodded. "Yes. Its hidden, but she has it. It's hidden under some of the joint cables that wind around her protoform, around her ankle."

That look crossed my master's features once more, and I couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't lost his mental capacities. "What's wrong, Master?"

"If your daughter has those same traits, she is undoubtedly just like you." He mused.

"I am not like that." I grumbled, raising an optic ridge, before I turned back to Lightning. "Just find her." I grumbled again, raising the other optic ridge as Lightning looked around, suddenly looking like he wanted to ask something. "What?"

"Is there a reward?" He asked.

I snarled, sending him flying with a punch to the face. "You lost my slagging daughter to begin with, and you dare ask for a reward?!" My fingers clenched into fists, and I snarled in rage.

"How about we let you live if you find her. How's that for incentive enough to find his unruly daughter?" Megatron asked calmly, snapping his fingers in the bot's face and making him cringe slightly and bow. "Do you know who I am?"

He nodded, bowing even lower. "Yes, Megatron, sir."

"Then you know what I am capable of, if angered. Find his daughter, or I'll turn you into scrap metal, myself." He growled, transforming and taking off. "Stick with him, Barricade!" He called as he headed out. "Perhaps this may turn out for the best after all. A new recruit for the cause. We could always use another Seeker, although, if she has too much of an attitude, we may have to deal with that."

I cringed. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of her being disciplined by Megatron; I mean, it was fine if I did it. Just not Megatron. He... He would probably kill her in the process.

**(Nellis Air Force Base - A Couple Days Later)**

The Autobots had arrived on base; Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe all present. Ratchet was the one who immediately ran over to the bot who was still in Stasis. "She's in Stasis, Optimus. She appears to be badly injured, but I also can't seem to find any insignias on her."

Lennox and Epps pulled up, frowning. "Is that a good thing?" Lennox eyed her warily.

"It means she's a neutral. She hasn't picked sides in this war, as of yet, but she looks young." Ironhide answered for Ratchet.

"That could mean she could be a future ally, then, right?" Epps tilted his head a little as Ratchet got to work, attempting to stabilize her.

"Indeed." Optimus said. "We could use all the help we can get."

"We need to get her to the base, Optimus. I can stabilize her until we get there, but my main tools for the more major work are back there."

Optimus nodded at once, eyeing the femme with concern. "Affirmative. Do what you can before we get back to Diego Garcia." He ordered, Ratchet immediately returning to work.

None of the bots could ever have guessed who the femme was, or how bringing her back to their base would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**(On Route to Diego Garcia)**

Ratchet had the unknown femme stabilized, but it honestly shocked him when her optics onlined so suddenly. They were dim but fairly alert and their bright blue depths locked unerringly on him. "Where am I?" Her voice was slightly panicked, and was barely above a whisper.

Ratchet walked over to her and looked down at her. "Shh, you need to rest." He informed her gently, quickly finding her main energon line and ejecting a sedative into it to keep her still and at ease.

Her optics widened briefly. "W-Who are y...you...and w-where's f-f...father?" Her optics slowly offlined again as the sedative took effect, and she fell back into recharge.

The medibot watched her closely as she recharged, taking in what she'd said. Sideswipe, Prime and Ironhide watched as he tended to the femme, and Optimus was the one to approach. "How is she?"

"Recharging. I gave her a strong sedative; she's in a lot of pain. She mentioned something about a father, but I haven't gotten any designations yet. Hers or his." Optimus smirked slightly then, causing Ratchet to pause and give him a look. "What?" He growled.

Prime tilted his head teasingly. "Forgot to ask when she onlined, didn't you?"

With another growl, Ratchet gave Prime another look before his optics flashed and he subspaced a wrench, before bringing it down on Optimus' helm. "Slagging glitch head." He growled. "Mind your processor, Prime."

Ironhide chuckled then, shaking his head. "At least it's not me getting hit, this time." He murmured, chuckling again as Prime transformed, pretending to be insulted.

"You're not insulted and we both know it." Ratchet mumbled back, hearing Prime chuckling. "Smart aft. I swear to Primus you are." He grumbled, returning to his work. Then he and the others followed his example and transformed, moving to the nearby C-17s for their return trip to Diego Garcia.

**(Autobot Base - Diego Garcia - Ratchet's Medical Bay)**

FlameBurst moaned softly as her optics onlined. She focused her vision, and her optics immediately locked with the bright blue optics of another bot's. "Where am ?" She whispered, wracking her processor to remember what happened. She tried to get up, only to find she was strapped down, and her optics widened. "Hey, what gives?!" Panic immediately set in.

Ratchet was hovering over her, frowning. "Okay, none of that or I will have to sedate you again." He grumbled.

Her wide optics landed on him once more. "Why are you holding me prisoner?" She cried, terrified.

That caused him to pause. "What? You are not a prisoner, femme. You crashed on Earth, and we brought you to our base so I can treat your injuries." He vented then. "Dense femme."

"I am _not_ dense!" Her optics narrowed in insult. "How was I supposed to know what your intentions were? Who are you?!" Her processor cracked slightly, as she was still very much uncomfortable.

"What's your designation?"

She thought for a moment, before it sluggishly came to her. "FlameBurst. And who are you, again?"

"Ratchet. I am the Chief Medical Officer for the Autobots. You are at our base in Diego Garcia."

Her optics darted away when none of that information seemed at all familiar to her. She was still frightened, and still didn't know who she was dealing with. There was silence between them for several moments, before Ratchet asked her yet another question.

"You had mentioned before the sedative kicked in something about your father. Was he expecting you? Where can we contact him to let him know you are safe with us?"

At that, her optics darted back to Ratchet, and looked alarmingly blank. "F-Father?" Her optics darted around, and it seemed she was trying to remember. "I...I don't know who my father is. I...I don't even...r-remember his designation. I only know I'm supposed to be b-brought to him by my...guardian."

"Your guardian? There were no others with you, FlameBurst. Just you."

She frowned. "Where is he?" Her voice went frantic. "Where did he go?" Then she glanced at the large bot, wide, frightened optics shining brightly. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, FlameBurst, you are not in any trouble. However, I do need to go retrieve my leader, Optimus Prime. He will want to speak with you."

She nodded. "Alright."

"If you promise to sit still, I will remove the restraints, alright?"

She nodded again, smiling sadly. She couldn't for the life of her recall anything but the fact she had a guardian, and her name. What had happened to her? "Okay, I promise."

Ratchet released her and walked out of the medical bay, in search of Optimus Prime. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before FlameBurst's curiosity got the best of her, and forgetting her promise to Ratchet, she got up and left the medical bay. She slowly walked out of Ratchet's domain, and headed outside.

The first thing she noticed was the planes outside, and almost without even thinking about it, she scanned one. Without knowing it, she chose an F-22 Raptor. And of course, she never noticed she was approached by the last of the Autobot femmes, Chromia, who eyed her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Chromia demanded harshly, arms folded over her chest in a rather hostile pose.

FlameBurst had just finished scanning, and jumped at the unknown femme's tone, turning to find the femme glaring at her. "I'm FlameBurst. I'm new." She extended a hand to the blue femme, but it was never taken. The unknown femme regarded her with clear disdain, obviously not trusting her, or liking her. "Um, what's your designation?"

"Chromia." Was the abrupt response.

FlameBurst lowered her hand and gaze them, hurt by the rude response. "What have I ever done to warrant this rude behavior?" She asked softly.

Chromia made a face, regarding the femme through narrowing optics.

**(FlameBurst's POV)**

Oh, great! I'm not even here a day...well, as far as I know. I'm not even here a day, and already I have an enemy. I tried to be nice. I was new. Maybe she just didn't trust new people. Besides, I needed to try and make _some_ friends among the Autobots.

Glancing back up, I saw the expression on Chromia's face, and realized it just wasn't going to happen with her. Wrapping my arms around myself, I shook my head and turned to walk away, only to collide with what looked like a walking cannon. He was _massive_!

"Aren't you supposed to be in the medical bay?" He asked her with narrowed optics, voice gruff.

I was just about to answer when the femme from before came over and wrapped her arms around him, glaring at me even harder than before.

"Yes, run along now." She all but hissed.

It was quite obvious she seemed to think I was some sort of threat to her mech. I didn't even _want_ her mech! I felt so angry right then and there, my cooling fans switched on to try and cool me down. "Look, Chromia, is it? I don't want your slagging mech, so stop being a glitch around me and back off!" I snarled, causing both the mech _and_ femme to reel back with identical looks of shock.

"Your optics are red now! How is that possible?!" The black mech growled in shocked, glaring at me.

Before I could even think about what they said, a new, rather angry voice rang out, and I couldn't help but cringe as my anger abruptly faded.

"FLAMEBURST!"

Oh, no. That was Ratchet, and _boy_, was he angry! I turned to call to him, only to freeze as my optics landed on a new mech. He had to be the biggest one of them yet, and was red with blue flames gracefully winding up his body.

I couldn't help but stare in awe as he somehow managed to look regal, despite his size. Every step he took seemed to be precisely calculated, without his even trying, and his optics were the brightest blue I'd ever seen. He approached the doctor, optics more on him than me, but I couldn't help but just..._stare_!

"You will get your troublesome aft back into my medical bay right now, femme!" Ratchet shouted, snapping me out of my daze. He hefted a large wrench with a glower. "Don't make me use this on you!"

"Okay, I'm going!" I called, almost running back to the medical bay. However, I couldn't help but keep glancing at the mech, who now glanced at me, briefly. It wasn't anything special, just a look of curiosity in his optics, but I very nearly tripped over my own two feet getting back to the bay and sliding in before the mechs.

**(Hangar, Outside the Autobot Base)**

Ratchet and Optimus were intercepted on their way to the medical bay by Ironhide and Chromia, who immediately filled them in on what had happened. They stared in shock at the sparkmates, before all optics turned to Ratchet.

"I've never heard of a Cybertronian having optics that change colors. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Unless she's a spy." Chromia muttered darkly.

"She has no insignia, Chromia." Ratchet replied sourly. "I would have located it in my scans, if she did."

Chromia stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "I still do not trust her."

"Your opinion has been dually noted, Chromia. Did she say anything at all, Ratchet?" Optimus' optics darted briefly to the medical bay, before returning to the medic.

"All I could find out was that she was sent with some unknown guardian to bring her to her father. The guardian was obviously separated from her, and she seems to have no idea who her father is."

"Figures... Real convenient she has a case of amnesia about who her father is." Chromia cycled her intakes.

Optimus' optics narrowed warningly at her, and she lowered her head in respect. "That's enough, Chromia." He told her sternly. "We have no proof she is a threat, and until we do, she will be treated fairly."

She nodded, still not buying it all. "Forgive me, sir." She replied with a bow of her head, before turning and walking away from the mechs. No matter what Optimus Prime said, she did _not_ trust that femme.

Optimus watched her go, before venting. "Let us go, Ratchet. I wish to speak with her." Turning, he led the way into the medical bay, somehow knowing Chromia would be an issue.


	3. Chapter 3

**(FlameBurst's POV)**

I could feel like something was missing from my spark, like I'd lost something, or someone precious to me. It hurt. Bad. Really bad. The sound of the door sliding open shook me from my thoughts, however, and I glanced up to see the gorgeous mech from before walking in. I couldn't help but notice that he had such power as he walked. There was an air about him, regal almost. He held himself tall and proud in a way that really captured my optics.

He cycled his vents loudly as his joints groaned as he sat down, looking evenly at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots."

I felt my optics widen at his simple explanation. I knew that 'Prime' meant he was important! "Lord Prime." As if by instinct, I lowered my head, trying to give him as much respect as I could. No wonder he seemed so strong and regal.

He shifted then, looking uncomfortable at my words. "Please, don't call me that." He spoke softly. "Optimus is fine." He smiled then.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly, watching as he nodded with the same smile.

It was like a flashback. I could remember my mother teaching me about Primes. Then it hit me, my mother? Could she be the reason my spark hurt? Where was she, and more importantly, where was my father? I didn't understand any of this. My processors were so bunched up, and I was confused, and I didn't like that one bit. I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't hear the Prime speaking to me, until his concerned voice broke through my thoughts.

"FlameBurst? Are you alright?"

I looked away from him, my spark racing as that pain hit me again. Without even realizing it, I raised my hand to my chest plates. "My spark hurts like I just...lost something, or someone, but I have no idea why." Ratchet was there, then, scanning me again. "I remember..." The memory was fuzzy at best. "My mother. She was sick, that's why I was being sent to my father." Images suddenly flooded my memory banks, and a sharp pain wracked my processor as they clipped together to form a coherent image.

Optimus gently placed a large hand on my shoulder and smiled, and when he did, oh Primus was he handsome! But I quickly dismissed those thoughts. He was a Prime, and there was no way a Prime would be interested in me. I was a little nobody, of no importance, really.

"So that is why you were brought to Earth with your guardian? Because your femme creator was going to offline? So, you had to be brought to your mech creator by your guardian, whom you were separated from at some point, right?" Optimus asked gently.

I nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"Do you have any idea what faction your creators belonged to?"

I paused, frowning. "I'm not sure what you mean." I tried to think, to remember, but nothing came forward.

Optimus' intakes cycled. "There are two factions, Autobot and Decepticon. We are the Autobots."

"Oh. I don't know, I'm sorry." I lowered my head, unable to help but feel like I did something wrong. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all." Prime paused a moment. "FlameBurst. That is such a pretty designation, isn't it Ratchet?"

As I glanced up, I caught them exchanging a look, before Ratchet nodded, and glanced at me.

"Yes, that's right. A very unique name, too. Who named you? Did you femme creator ever tell you?"

It was like the more I thought about her, the more I remembered, but try as I might my mind about my father was still a blank. "My femme creator name me. My father was not with us. I always thought he was offline, until she became so adamant that I go with Lightning, and revealed he was still online. My mother's name... SunBlossom. She was beautiful." The smile I felt crossing my face was a sad one. "She would joke with me, saying I had a lot of my father's traits. She said he was sweet and loyal, but had a temper and could be stubborn. She would often say he was also ambitious." I suddenly felt so worried. "How will I find my father now, Optimus?" I could feel the energon tears falling down my cheeks.

"We will find your mech creator, youngling." He replied softly, watching me as I cringed.

He thought I was young. Like a child, and the idea hurt me more than I really thought it would. It only made more tears roll down my cheeks.

"Here now. No tears. Don't you know Optimus is a mech of his word. If he says we will find your mech creator, we _will_ find your mech creator, youngling." Ratchet frowned, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm not a youngling." The pout was impossible to resist. "I would be the equivalent of 25 years old in human years, you know." I'd spent a little of my time researching the Worldwide Web, and had learned a bit about their culture. Lowering my head, I vented, so I missed their silent exchange.

**(Normal POV)**

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged a look as the femme's thoughts seemed to turn internal.

::That gives us a time frame.:: Ratchet intoned quietly, clearly thinking.

Optimus barely nodded. ::Yes, and we have the guardian's name, as well as the femme creator's name. Let us hope it helps us unravel this mystery.::

**(Decepticon Base)**

Megatron approached his second in command, his optics burning with anger. "I want to know who the femme was, now!" He demanded darkly.

Starscream vented and turned towards his master, a strangely blank look on his facial plates. "Her name was SunBlossom. I met her after the war started, before Optimus prime released the Allspark into space. I was with SunBlossom a lot. We sparkmated and bonded." His optic met Megatron's. "I know how you feel about bonds, master, but I could not help how I felt about her."

"Did you have any clue about the youngling?"

"No, she never told me a thing. I wish she had." A sneer slowly crossed his face as he grew enraged at the thought he'd never been told. How dare she keep that a secret?

Megatron was silent a moment, before growling internally. "Very well, I will allow her to stay here, making room for her. Perhaps this will be in our favor after all." He replied, clearly thinking, as Starscream nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, master."

However, neither Megatron nor Starscream could foresee just how much trouble FlameBurst would cause.

**(Autobot Base - Medical Bay)**

FlameBurst was sitting up on one of Ratchet's medical berths, and sighed as she saw the door slide open. Ratchet returned, scanning her once more, before nodding at her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Better. Does this mean all the injuries are healed?"

Chromia wheeled in behind Ratchet before he could reply, and it took all FlameBurst had not to cringe. She wasn't anxious to see her, but thought she could try once again to make friends with the blue femme. "Hello Chromia." She spoke softly, hoping.

Silence...

FlameBurst merely looked at Ratchet, her optics wide with hurt, and the medic struggled not to show the cringe he was resisting.

::Chromia, please try to be nice.::

Chromia bristled at Ratchet's private order. ::I don't trust her.:: Seeing Ratchet's look, she merely turned and rolled back out of the medical bay, without sparing another glance at the femme on the berth.

FlameBurst shook her head sadly. "I guess I am not winning any popularity awards, am I? Is it okay if I go outside? Are you finished with me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I would like to see you fly, to make sure your wings are completely healed properly."

She nodded back. "Alright." Getting up, she led the way outside.

**(Outside)**

FlameBurst noticed a C-17 landing, and watched as a yellow Camaro with a couple of humans climbed off it. A quick search revealed the humans were a Samuel Witwicky and Mikeala Banes. Two humans she'd heard humans muttering about on the base. Something about the little mech being a hero? She watched as the Camaro transformed, carefully walking behind the humans and watching them fondly as they approached, before glancing up at her.

"Hello there." He blinked at the femme, using his new voice processor instead of the radio.

"Hi, I'm FlameBurst." She smiled a little, seeing how friendly the mech was being.

"I'm Bumblebee, and these are my charges, Samuel James Witwicky and Mikeala Banes."

She smiled down at the humans, who regarded her curiously. "Nice to meet you all."

"Are you an Autobot?" Sam asked, looking her over but not seeing any insignias on her.

FlameBurst was about to answer when she saw Ratchet coming towards them.

"FlameBurst, are you all set to fly for me? I'd like to see if your wings work properly."

She nodded. "Sure Ratchet." Without further ado, she turned and walked away from the others, transforming before taking to the sky. Flying was like second nature to her, and she found herself enjoying it immensely.

Sam made a face and shuddered.

"She's the same jet form as Starscream. You don't have any fliers, do you?" Mikeala asked with a cringe.

"We had some. Breakaway was a Seeker. He hasn't answered the call yet, from Optimus."

The humans and bots watched as FlameBurst pulled many intricate maneuvers in the sky, seemingly at home there. "She's quite the acrobat in the skies, isn't she?" Mikeala noted.

Sam nodded. "She sure is."

Optimus glanced up, catching their words, as he exited the hangar. He, and several troops, all turned to the sky, and they watched the Seeker femme as she pulled flips and twists and almost impossible-looking moves. Her graceful moves caught everyone's attention, even that of a certain Prime


	4. Chapter 4

**(Autobot Base, Diego Garcia)**

FlameBurst did several summersaults, until her optics landed on the large blue and red Prime himself. Then she began doing even wilder stunts, the impressive moves coming easy to her. She was clearly showing off for the Autobot leader, and it was clear to many of the bots. Ratchet raised an optic ridge and walked over to Optimus, chuckling.

"Someone likes you." He mused, as Optimus frowned, but said nothing.

Transforming in mid-air, FlameBurst landed on her foot pads, grinning and clearly feeling much better. "So, how'd I do?" The question was meant for Ratchet, but her optics were locked on Optimus'.

"You did very well, and your wings are healed up nicely." Ratchet commented, watching as Optimus only nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait, please, Optimus..."

He turned to FlameBurst, his expression empty of anything but simple curiosity and concern. "Yes, FlameBurst, what is it?"

She hesitated, before frowning a little. "How do you think I did?"

Silence...

Her optics seemed to dim ever so slightly. "Optimus?"

He stared at her a moment, before venting. "You are incredibly talented in the skies, FlameBurst." He answered, keeping his answer and tone professionally aloof.

Bowing her head, she realized sadly that he did not return her feelings. "Thank you, sir. Excuse me, sir." She muttered, suddenly feeling very much out of place as she walked towards the base perimeter, to the fences. She sighed as she stared out at the surrounding land, feeling dreadfully confused and not liking it one bit. If only she had someone she _knew_ here. Which, of course, brought her attention back to her mysterious father. "Father...where are you? Who are you?" She whispered, stiffening as she felt someone approach her from behind.

She turned to find Bumblebee there, just watching her, almost like he was trying to read her thoughts. He glanced back towards where Optimus and Ratchet stood watching them. FlameBurst didn't look back, though, she merely looked at Bumblebee.

"I liked your flying."

She smiled at the simple statement. "Thank you, Bumblebee."

"I know you will your find your father. Optimus won't give up until he finds him for you." He continued, pausing when she suddenly looked sad once more. "What's wrong?" He tilted his head curiously.

"I think maybe it would be best if I looked for my guardian on my own, Bumblebee. I don't feel welcome here. If I find my guardian, he can take me to my father." She explained, the plan forming as she spoke the words.

He reached out towards her, whining. "But how can we be friends if you leave?"

She was shocked. "You want to be friends with me?"

"Silly femme, of course I do." As she glanced at the ground, he looked back at his leader, recognizing that she had feelings for his commander. ::Optimus, come in. It's Bumblebee::

::Yes, Bumblebee, go ahead.:: Optimus' optics locked on his, only briefly glancing past to FlameBurst.

::I just talked the femme out of leaving. She was going to leave.::

Optimus jerked a little. ::What? Why was she going to leave?::

Bumblebee looked back to FlameBurst, who was staring at the Autobot leader with a longing look in her optics.

::Bumblebee, why was she going to leave?:: Prime refused to look at her, or acknowledge her look.

Bumblebee vented. ::She didn't feel welcome.:: Prime showed a hint of a cringe. ::She was going to leave to find her guardian and let him take her to her father.::

::Slag it. How did you get her to stay?:: Now his optics shot to the femme, as she glanced back at her foot pads.

::I asked her how we would become friends if she did that.::

Optimus smiled a little and nodded. ::That was quick thinking, Bumblebee.::

::Thank you, sir.:: Bumblebee watched as Optimus nodded and walked into the hangar, before turning his attention back to the femme, who was watching Optimus' every move. He watched as she vented softly, looking hurt, and his spark ached for her. "You like Optimus, don't you?"

FlameBurst quickly looked away, embarrassed. "Shows that much?"

"Just a little." With a bit of a smile, Bumblebee blinked and straightened, like he'd suddenly thought of something. "I'll tell you what. I will give you some pointers, okay? In exchange for your company inside the hangar, for an energon cube. Deal?"

She tilted her head and a smile touched her lip plates. "Okay, deal." She nodded, shaking his hand.

They slowly walked towards the hangar, as Bumblebee began into his story.

"First and utmost important fact is always be truthful to Optimus. Second, he had a sparkmate many thousands of years ago. They were very close, but she was murdered by the leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron. Optimus doesn't let us see his pain. He will never let us see his pain, but he struggles every day with having those he cares about die in this war. That's why being truthful is so important to him. His brother deceived him so badly. He tried so hard to bring Megatron to the right side, but he was just too far gone, and Optimus knows that now... Especially after..." He stopped then, his spark pulsating shakily as he remembered the vision of Optimus leaking his vital energon, with a gaping hole in his chest.

He shivered and looked visibly shaken. FlameBurst noticed and took his hand, squeezing it as comfortingly as possible. "Bumblebee? What is it?"

"Megatron killed Optimus." He admitted in a whisper.

Her optics widened. "What?" Looking to the entrance of the hangar, where Optimus had been standing, she stared in shock. "What, if he was killed, then how...?"

"My human charge, Samuel James Witwicky. It was his destiny to save him. He died, too..." Bumblebee shivered again, looking pained. "And was brought back by the Primes, and he revived Optimus with the Matrix of Leadership." He stared at her, realizing she looked a little dazed. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, dazed. "Yes, it's just a lot to absorb is all."

There was silence between them as they stood in the entrance to the hangar. "Hey, Bumblebee, can I ask you something?" He nodded and she vented nervously. "Would he ever consider giving his spark to another?"

Bumblebee answered without skipping a beat. "Yes. If that femme was everything he held dear in his spark, then yes he would."

FlameBurst stood next to him, the expression in her optics grim. "What about Chromia? Could she influence him in any way?" She ignored the stare of two mechs, who were lucky just outside audio-range.

"Chromia has her own issues to deal with, but I wouldn't worry about her personally interfering with Optimus choosing a mate." He replied with amusement.

A slow smile crossed her features, and she hugged him tightly. "You're a super friend, Bumblebee." She pulled back, and then stared in shock as Optimus walked towards them, this time with large jets attached to his body. He looked even bigger with those jets on his body, and almost a little intimidating, and her optics widened.

"Bumblebee, might I steal your friend for a bit?"

If she was shocked before, she was floored now.

"Of course, sir." Bumblebee bowed his head and hid a smile, before urging FlameBurst to follow Prime.

"Optimus, sir, you look very..." She really didn't know how to describe it.

They happened past the humans, and Mikeala Banes smirked from her position next to Sam. "Regal? Hot?"

"Okay." The femme nodded, embarrassed. "But I was going to go with rather intimidating, and you're _huge_!"

Sam chuckled then, causing everyone to glance at him. "Sorry, it's just how she said that, and the fact that..." He trailed off, realizing how bad it was sounding, and shook his head. "Um, never mind. Forget I even went there."

Optimus eyed him curiously. "Affirmative. It's already forgotten, Samuel." Then his optics landed on FlameBurst's. "Would you care to go flying with me, FlameBurst?"

She nodded, as his jets seemed to shift ever so slightly. "I would love to!" They transformed, and took to the sky, just a second before Chromia rolled out.

The femme stared at the two in the sky, and frowned in displeasure.

**(Somewhere Away from the Base)**

"So, where are we going?"

Optimus smiled a little, surprisingly graceful despite his larger size. "You're quite inquisitive, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Are you okay? I mean, Bumblebee told me about what happened to you." She followed his lead.

He lead her to a remote place on the island, where they landed. He then sat on the ground, his joint gears hissing as he folded his legs next to FlameBurst. Instead of answering her question, he challenged her with one of his own. "Bumblebee said you wanted to leave. May I ask why?"

She bowed her head at first, until she felt his fingers under her chin, forcing her to lift her face to look at him. "Please tell me. I'd like to know why you were so willing to leave. Don't you enjoy your time here with us?"

"I didn't really feel welcome here. I was afraid Chromia would turn everyone against me."

He chuckled then. "You really are giving that femme a lot of power she doesn't have. You know my mechs can pretty much make up their minds on their own. The humans, as you have seen with Samuel and Mikeala, are fairly nice and kind. There are others you will meet that are part of NEST, that you will find are kind as well. I would like it if you stayed here at the base with us, and once we find your father and guardian, they are welcome to stay here as well."

In a fit of excitement, FlameBurst threw her arms around the Autobot leader and kissed his cheek plates. Then she realized what she'd done and pulled back, embarrassed. "Sorry..." She whispered, ducking her head.

He stared at her a moment, before raising an optic ridge. "Are you really sorry?" He chuckled, winking at her.

Was she sorry? Most definitely not. Optimus Prime was the most gorgeous bot there was, and she was bound and determined to make him hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Decepticon Base)**

Lightning came back with Barricade, with absolutely no luck in finding the missing femme. Starscream wasn't happy about this one bit, mostly because he was worried. He had no idea if she was injured, or needed a medic. For all he knew, she could fall into stasis lock, or offline.

"I am _extremely_ displeased by this, Lightning, and I can assure you that if anything happens to her, I will personally rip your spark out of your chest." The Seeker snarled, optics flashing.

"Starscream, I'm trying to find her, but it is not easy. This planet is huge!"

Starscream swiftly approached him and grabbed him by the throat, holding the thrashing bot tightly. "You _will_ locate my daughter, and she had better be in perfect health, with no a scratch on her. I will not tolerate any mistakes, do I make myself clear?" He demanded harshly, having no idea Megatron had snuck into the room behind him.

"I will resume my search in the morning, Starscream. I am in need of recharge." Lightning boldly spoke up.

Starscream pushed past Lightning, abruptly releasing his hold on the bot, his mood becoming just like his leader's. He would not tolerate mistakes or failures of any kind. "Just find her." He snarled. Just then, he heard the jet engines of his trine mates, Skywarp and Thundercracker, as they landed and transformed, walking up to him.

"Hey Screamer, what's shaking?" Skywarp smirked, as only Thundercracker gave a brief glance to Lightning.

"Who's the other grounder?"

"He's the _guardian_ for my daughter." The Seeker sneered. "And he's doing a slagging lousy job at it."

"Daughter...?" The two trine mates exchanged a look.

"Since when do _you_ have a _daughter_, Screamer?"

"I didn't know about her until he informed me of her. He's been searching for her, but has yet to recover her."

"So who was the femme?" Skywarp smirked.

Starscream glared at his trine. "Her name was SunBlossom, and she offlined. Apparently, _that_ is why the guardian was bringing her to me."

"Is she a Seeker as well?" The two exchanged a look.

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Yes..."

Suddenly, Skywarp's optics took on a lustful gleam. "A Seeker. Who is a femme. Who get her, me or Thundercracker?"

The two were beginning to get ready to flee from the sudden rage in their trine mate's optics when the feral snarling behind them startled them all, and they spun to find Megatron stalking forward.

"_Enough_!"

Starscream glanced sharply over his shoulder. "Sorry, Lord Megatron." He bowed his head immediately, in respect. Then he turned and walked away, transforming and taking to the air. He was aware his trine was following him. He always took to the air when he was angered or annoyed by something. The skies was where he belonged. He and his trine immediately began to fly about, fulling similar moves to what his daughter had done for the Autobots.

The Seekers owned the skies. No one could touch them there. They were graceful and dynamic in the skies. Starscream had no need of anyone to tell him that, either. He knew it already, and was beyond vain. He had the biggest ego and gave no reservations to telling anyone how he felt about it.

Megatron watched as they flew, and wondered briefly if Starscream's daughter's ego would be a fraction as annoying as her mech creator's. Shockwave walked up to his leader, silently, watching him neutrally.

"Tell me, Shockwave. If Starscream's daughter has the same qualities as he does, wouldn't it stand to reason she would have his fighting abilities as well?" He asked idly.

Shockwave nodded. "Affirmative, and abilities could be harnessed and molded to your liking."

"Then it would be in our best interest to find her and mold her for the Decepticon cause."

"Affirmative." Shockwave watched silently as Megatron gave a dangerous, fanged smile.

**(Diego Garcia - Several Hours Later)**

FlameBurst was outside, in jet form. She had company though, with Bumblebee in his Camaro form beside her. She was also shocked to find, upon awakening, that Optimus Prime had also parked near her, and was still in recharge.

She watched as he recharged, taking in his alternate form. He truly was a strong, magestic bot. Glancing quickly at Bumblebee, she took in how his two charges were sleeping inside his alternate mode. She had seen how special certain humans were to certain bots. Bee had his charges, and then Ironhide turned out to have Will Lennox. In fact, she found herself taking a liking to the humans, and wanting to protect them as well.

In fact, she wanted a human of her own to protect.

Ratchet said she had no insignia, which meant she was a neutral, but she found herself wanting to be an Autobot.

Hearing a noise, she turned her hidden optics to Optimus as he onlined and transformed into his robotic form. Without warning, she did the same, transforming into her own bipedal form, and greeting Optimus with a smile.

"Hello." He nodded.

"Hi." She smiled even wider. "I wanted to thank you for the flight we took, privately. It was nice."

"You are welcome, FlameBurst." He tilted his head a little, noting the questioning look in her optics. "Was there something else?"

"Yes... I wanted to ask you if I could protect a human, too. I want to do what you do, protecting the humans. They seem like such interesting creatures, capable of so much." She replied, her innocence shining in her optics.

Her innocence had him struggling not to smile or laugh at her. "Perhaps that could be arranged. We will see who would need a guardian." He nodded, smiling. "Stay here while I speak to Major Lennox about who may like a guardian." He turned to Bumblebee, along with her, as Sam and Mikeala climbed out so the yellow bot could transform.

FlameBurst was so excited, she turned to her newest friends, glowing with excitement.

"I might get a charge! Did you hear?" She asked the little scout.

He nodded, smiling. "I sure did. See? Told you, you'd settle in really well." He tapped her shoulder gently.

She beamed at Bumblebee. "You've been such a good friends to me! Thank you, Bee!" She cooed, as he hugged her.

He chuckled a little. "You're welcome, and it seems also like a certain leader is smitten with you." He whispered quietly into her audio.

"Well, I don't know about that. We just went flying is all." She excused, noting Optimus had wandered off to the hangar, with the other bots.

"And he parked next to you while you were recharging. "Sam and Mikeala chimed in together.

Sam smirked then. "Bet there will be sparklings toddling around soon." He teased.

If Transformers could blush, FlameBurst would be blushing big time. Optimus chose then to return, surprisingly with a human jogging after him. It took her processor only a second to identify Bobby Epps, and she smiled down at him.

"Hello..."

He waved at her.

"This is Bobby Epps, a dear friend of ours, and he doesn't have a guardian. Since you are so excited about the prospect of becoming a guardian, I hereby appoint you as his personal protector." Optimus regarded her very seriously. "We regard taking human charges very serious. So it's important you understand that being his guardian means you protect this human with your life, But also-"

He was surprisingly cut off when she seemed to understand what he was asking, and spoke up. "I want to be an Autobot. I want to protect the innocent." She smiled at Ratchet, who walked over.

Optimus looked incredibly pleased by her decision, and gave her a smile so knee bending, FlameBurst almost fell straight onto her face plates. "Ratchet will put the insignia on you, whenever you are ready." He nodded to her.

"Okay." She nodded back before kneeling to speak to Epps. "I will be back, Bobby Epps, and I will protect you with my life." She vowed, patting the human gently with a finger tip. Then she left with Ratchet, following him into the hangar and towards the medical bay.

Optimus watched her as she walked away, his optics positively glued to her form.

"Hey there, big guy. See something that you like?" Mikeala was almost snickering at him.

He glanced at her, embarrassed. "Very much so." He murmured quietly. "She is working out very well. Now, hopefully, when we find her father, he will join our cause as well."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Medical Bay)**

FlameBurst watched as Ratchet finished applying the Autobot insignia on her wings. It hurt, but she couldn't be more proud to have it there, which he noticed when he finished.

"Now I really belong." She smiled as Ratchet glanced at her.

"There you go."

"Thank you _so_ much, Ratchet!" She surprised him by hugging him tightly. "I can't wait to find my father, and for him to see my insignia. I bet he'll be proud, won't he, Ratchet?" She all but gushed.

He couldn't help but smile at her innocent enthusiasm. "Yes, I would imagine he would be proud." He nodded, causing her to giggle.

The door opened then, catching their attention, and in walked Bobby with Bumblebee behind him. The small Autobot scout had his charges perched on his shoulder, and they were all staring at her with smiles.

"Look, Bumblebee! I'm an Autobot now!" She squealed excitedly.

Her squeal caused everyone to smile, and her to duck her head as she realized just how loudly she'd squealed.

"Sorry! Was I too loud?" She asked, embarrassed.

Ratchet chuckled. "No, femme. Don't worry."

She suddenly sobered up as she was hit with a new, less pleasant thought. "Ratchet?" He glanced at her curiously, and she frowned. "Do you think my father will remember me?"

He frowned as well. "I am sure he will. There's no way a mech creator can forget his younglings." He assured her.

Bobby grinned then, and cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Hey FlameBurst! How about we go for a flight?"

Her optics widened and brightened, causing the other humans to chuckle a little. "Okay! It'll be fun!" She led the others outside and transformed, allowing her new little human to climb into the cockpit. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's get going!" He strapped himself in, and shouted in excitement as she suddenly took off.

Lennox and the others watched as she flew, walking over to the others, and smiling a little. Even from the ground, they could hear Epps enjoying himself as FlameBurst did fantastic stunts in the air. Optimus smiled a little, watching her enthusiasm, and noting the Autobot symbol on her wing.

"You're the coolest, FlameBurst!" Epps cried out, laughing as she spun again.

She laughed then. She was so happy now. She was an Autobot, with her very own human to protect. She had feelings for her leader, and he _seemed_ to return those feelings. At least a little. Everything would finally be complete when Chromia realized she wasn't a threat, and she found her father. FlameBurst just _knew_ he'd be proud of her!

She could feel it in her spark.

**(Nellis Air Force Base - Nevada)**

Lightning had followed the radio chatter about a meteor hitting the area around some Nellis Air Force Base, in Nevada. He decided this could be his biggest break yet on finding FlameBurst. He pulled up, using his holoform after researching codes of conduct, and discreetly scanning the local uniforms.

He was careful where he went, but also realized he'd have to change his holoform very carefully so it would blend in. He needed to go in to get a lead on Starscream's femme, and this was his best opportunity.

He was led into the base, allowed to walk freely as he showed his credentials to the soldiers. He scanned the actual base itself for several long moments, before deciding to head outside, where the smoky crater could still be seen.

That was when he was stopped by a man whose name tag read 'Morshower'. A quick search of their worldwide web told him this man was a top general, and he didn't look pleased.

"Who are you?" He demanded, one hand resting on his hip, right above the pistol he wore.

"Major...Lightning, sir." He saluted, trying not to cringe when he realized how fake his name would sound.

"Major...Lightning...?" He asked, knowing all too well that name was a fake.

He nodded. "Yes sir. It's my name."

"I see." The man paused, before raising an eyebrow. "Do you have ID?"

Lightning paused a moment, doing a rapid scan of the internet to find out what that was, and replicated one as realistically as he could in his breast pocket, before reaching for it. "Yes, I do." He pulled it out and showed it to the General.

The man glanced at his credentials and nodded, still not looking convinced. "Just stay right here. I'll be back." He turned and walked to the opening of a hangar, pulling out his cell phone, and made a call.

While his back was turned, Lightning took the chance and quickly made his way over to the crater. He scanned the area, and to his relief, he identified the signature as FlameBurst's. However, that did leave multiple problems, the main one being... If she wasn't here, where was she?

He knew he had to be careful on this base, but he glanced around suspiciously, watching the humans who wandered around. He wondered if they'd imprisoned her, but scratched that idea immediately. When he scanned the area again, he noted traces of energon on the ground, also reading as hers, and his spark raced with fear.

If she was injured or offline, Starscream would enjoy offlining _him_! And then he'd bring Lightning back, just to clean up the slagging mess!

"Slag it, this was not what I needed, right now!" He grumbled.

He realized that the easy and sneaky way was not going to be the best approach, so he scrapped that idea as well, figuring the best approach would probably be the more direct one. He allowed his holoform to flicker out, noting multiple humans including Morshower noticed it.

The General nodded and got off the phone. He'd suspected, but now he had his proof.

Transforming, Lightning stood and towered over the humans, his expression one of anger. He armed himself, as did the soldiers.

"Hold fire!" The General ordered. "Who are you? Ally or hostile?"

The bot growled. "I'm looking for someone. Her signature I detected in the crater, along with her energon. Where is she?"

"Are you her guardian, Lightning?"

If he was surprised, Lightning didn't show it. He did, however, glare at the man for speaking. "Yes, and if I do not bring her back, her father will be displeased."

The man nodded, looking more relaxed. "She is safe. She was injured, but she's being cared for by the Autobots as we speak."

Lightning's optics brightened then.

**(Lightning's POV)**

Oh slag, this was worse than I imagined. She was with the Autobots! This most definitely was not a good thing! Starscream would have my spark for sure! I'd let his daughter fall into the hands of the enemy!

Oh, I wasn't going to survive this by a long shot.

"Where are they located? I must fulfill my duty, and bring her to her father!" I answered, more sternly than I'd originally intended. After all, if they knew I was a Decepticon, they wouldn't allow me to complete my mission. Therefore, I had to play, ugh..._Autobot_.

"I'm sorry, but that information is classified."

I snarled, clearly taking the human off guard. "This information is of no use to me. I need her _now_!" I all but ordered.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if you bring her father here, maybe we can arrange something. However, I cannot just disclose classified information at a whim." The man seemed more on edge this time.

It was no wonder Megatron hated humans. They were such unreasonable creatures. It wasn't _their_ afts on the line. No, it was mine. Why would they care?

I growled then.

"This is unacceptable. She was separated from me, when we came here. She belongs with her father. If you do not return her, he will be furious!" I all but yelled at him, causing several of his guards to stiffen and raise their weapons again.

Still the stubborn human refused to work with me. "As I said, bring him here, and we will notify the Autobots. We can work something out. I can understand how frustrated her father must be feeling, not knowing where his daughter is. I will help him reunite with her, but I cannot bend the codes of conduct on classified information for anyone. Not in any situation."

I stared at the human a moment longer, before sighing. "Very well, I will return."

**(Regular POV)**

The humans watched as the bot turned back into his vehicular mode and took off, before one of the soldiers turned to General Morshower.

"Sir, now what?" The younger man asked, clearly on edge.

"Contact Lennox and his team, immediately."

**(Diego Garcia)**

FlameBurst landed, Epps crawling out of her cockpit laughing. "You're the coolest, FlameBurst!" He all but cried, extremely excited.

She bowed her head and smiled at him. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Bobby Epps."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "You can call me Bobby."

Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide all watched them intently, noting the instant friendship struck between the flyer and her new charge. They were with Lennox and Graham when General Morshower called. Lennox filled them in on everything that happened with FlameBurst's guardian, and Optimus frowned.

"The General didn't say he was violent, but his attitude was slightly off. A little agitated. Then again, that's probably to be expected. If I was her father, and someone went and lost my little girl, I'd want to make heads roll too." Lennox spoke thoughtfully.

"We will make sure this is truly her guardian." Optimus' optics flashed as he frowned troubled. "I do not want her taken from us, if it is an imposter." He glanced at his subordinates as Ratchet and Ironhide chuckled then. "What's so funny?"

"You like her." Ironhide replied. "When you like a femme, you become protective of them."

"Fiercely protective." Ratchet nodded with a muffled snort of laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous, you two." Optimus dismissed, glancing at the femme thoughtfully, his spark racing.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I knew what they were saying was true. The little flyer had worked her way into my circuits, despite my attempts not to let her. Somehow, she always caught me off guard. The only femme before her that had ever been able to do that was Elita-One.

I hadn't even looked at a femme since the offlining of my sparkmate. It had been long and lonely in that time, but I'd always endured. Now, this femme comes along, and I feel as though my circuits are on fire whenever I am near her.

But I watched the young femme, her smile making me want to smile in response. Her body was...dare I say she was a nicely made model?

My spark raced even more, making me aware of the heat growing in my core. I wanted this femme, but did I dare take it to the next level? I'd been almost destroyed by the murder of my first mate. That left a lingering fear of what would happen if I allowed myself to get close again.

However, looking at her, I felt more want than fear.

My fans kicked in then, causing my CMO and weapons specialist laugh even harder, as they realized my situation. Ducking my head, I growled at them.

"Shut it, both of you." I growled.

Unfortunately, that only made them laugh even harder at my expense.

I rolled my optics, sighing. They were not going to let me live this down. I could all but sense it now.

Oh, happy day!


	7. Chapter 7

**(Decepticon Base)**

Lightning arrived at the 'Con base. He glanced around, not seeing Megatron at all. He did, however, see Starscream. He was pacing back and forth, while his trine stood by his side. Lightning sighed, and walked over, trying to figure out how he was going to tell the Wing Lord about his daughter.

Skywarp and Thundercracker glanced up at his approach, and it was the former who nudged Starscream to get his attention. All three of them turned towards Lightning, Starscream narrowing his optics at the guardian.

"I take it you have failed again?" He demanded in a snarl.

"NO!" The trine looked startled at his outburst. "I have found where she landed. It was a human base not too far away. I...I also found out she'd been injured." He began to explain, only to be cut off by Starscream.

"_WHAT?"_

"Calm down, please! There's more!"

"It better be good news, for your sake." The new voice startled them all, and they turned to find Megatron entering the room. His red optics burned holes into Lightning, making the guardian shift uneasily where he stood.

"Where is she?" Starscream demanded.

"You didn't leave her with the pathetic humans, did you?" Skywarp put in.

"No, not exactly..." Lightning hesitated, knowing the truth was even worse.

"What the slag do you mean, now?"

"Well, because she was injured...well, you see..."

"Yes... Spit it out, will you!"

"She's... She's with the Autobots." The reply was a whisper, even as all activity in the area stilled. It went abnormally silent, before all hell broke loose.

"SHE'S WHERE?!"

Megatron snarled with rage, while Starscream grabbed the guardian by his throat, slamming him against the wall. "Where is that slagging, pit-spawned Autobot base?" He demanded in a dangerously low voice.

"The human known as 'General Morshower' wouldn't give me the location. He said I had to bring her mech creator there for her retrieval."

"You will go back first and tell this human to tell the Autobots to bring my daughter to that base. My Seekers and I shall retrieve her, and the Autobots will know they healed _my_ daughter. They will learn she is Decepticon as well. Now go, we shall follow you." He growled, releasing Lightning.

"Yes, Starscream." Lightning coughed and bowed to Megatron as he started to leave.

"You will take backup, Starscream, in case the Autobots try anything." Megatron ordered. "Take Barricade with you as well." He nodded towards Barricade, who bowed in return and transformed.

"Thank you, my Lord." Starscream bowed to his leader before transforming and leading his trine into the skies.

**(Nellis Air Force Base - Nevada)**

Optimus and FlameBurst flew ahead to the Nevada base, while Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee were all in a C-17, heading to the same destination. Bobby was inside FlameBurst's cockpit, was able to immediately tell how quiet she was.

"You okay?"

"I'm nervous, is all, Bobby. I hope my father will like me, and be proud of me."

"Why wouldn't he be proud of you, or like you?" Optimus flew next to her, eyeing her with concern.

"I'm...not sure. I guess I'm just nervous about all this." She answered, doing a fancy flip.

She landed and Bobby climbed out of the cockpit. He was laughing like a maniac, and always did so when she did a flip like that. It made Optimus chuckle seeing just how much the human enjoyed his new guardian's company.

Lightning was pulling up as Optimus landed next to the young femme flyer and hugged her, giving her a peck on the cheek, almost shyly, which made her fans kick on, even as she looked shocked. He'd transformed and caught everything, optics narrowing at that.

"FlameBurst..." He called to her firmly.

Her optics landed on Lightning, and immediately, memories of him came rushing back. She recognized him and ran over to him with a huge smile, even as the others landed and disembarked off the plane. "Lightning!" She called, excitedly. "Come here, you have to meet my friends!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Optimus and the others.

She picked up her charge and held him out proudly. "This is my human, and I am his guardian. His name is Bobby Epps. This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Her cooling fans switched on higher as she looked him, and she quickly turned to the others. "Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumble-"

_"WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR WING?!"_ He screeched suddenly, cutting her off.

She paused and smiled. "My Autobot insignia. Cool, huh?"

Optimus glanced at the new mech, and his eyes narrowed in surprised confusion when he saw the look of horror and rage on the bot.

_"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME OFFLINED?!"_ He demanded, causing her to cringe back at his sudden fury.

She put Epps down behind her, standing tall in front of him as she stared at the mech. "What are you talking about?"

_"YOU ALREADY HAVE AN INSIGNIA!"_ He shouted, looking at her incredulously. As if he couldn't figure out how it all happened

"What...? She stammered, confused. She frowned, thinking hard. "No... No, I don't..."

It was then they heard the jet engines as an F-22 Raptor led a group of jets out of the sky, heading for the base. Starscream transformed in mid air and landed near the group, optics immediately landing on her.

FlameBurst just watched the Seeker in confusion, jumping a little when Optimus moved light lightning fast and grabbed her, pulling her closer to him.

"Give me my daughter, Prime!" Starscream snarled, pointing his null ray at a rather shocked and horrified General Morshower. "Get the point?"

"She's a slaggin' 'Con?!" Ironhide snarled angrily. "I should've known to trust Chromia's gut feeling! The femme's dirty!"

"I'm not bad!" FlameBurst cried in protest, watching as the larger jet apparently noticed two things about his daughter that evidently didn't sit well with him.

"What are you holding?!"

"My human." She whispered. "He's my charge. I'm his guardian."

He snarled. "Put the fleshling down before you get some incurable virus from it!" He ordered sternly, as his trine pulled up and transformed behind him, Barricade being the last to join the party.

FlameBurst jumped at Ironhide's snarl.

"Put our human down, now, 'Con." He ordered.

Bumblebee made a sad whining sound. "FlameBurst...?"

She looked at him. "I'm not a Decepticon! I'm not evil, Bee!" She glanced pleadingly at Optimus, who only watched her with a betrayed look on his features. "I'm not!"

Bumblebee reached for Bobby regardless, gently removing the human from her grasp. Then everyone jumped as Starscream screeched.

"WHAT THE PIT-SPAWNED GLITCHING THING IS ON YOUR WING?! YOU DARE HAVE THAT SLAGGING SYMBOL ON YOUR _WING_?!" Starscream screamed at her, before grabbing at her and viciously using his razor sharp claws to scratch out the insignia.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Bobby yelled, gripping Bumblebee's thumb tightly.

FlameBurst screamed in agony, collapsing to the ground as energon dripped off her wing. She dimly realized not one of the Autobots had stood up for her. Not even Optimus Prime or Bumblebee. Only her human had said a thing in her defense, and she felt hurt by it.

Glancing up, she stared into the faces of the Autobots, seeing more betrayal and anger than anything else. "O-Optimus... B-Bumblebee." She whispered her spark breaking as she realized her chances with Optimus were all but over with now. They considered her the enemy.

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

How could she be a 'Con? Ratchet found no insignia, but yet there was her father. Starscream, of all mechs. I glanced over at Optimus, whose arm was being gripped tightly by Ironhide. I guess any blossoming romance they might have shared was gone now.

I just didn't understand this. I really didn't.

I looked at how badly injured she looked, but it was her optics that held mine. She wouldn't look at her father at all, just staring Optimus with a pleading expression in her optics. And me. I was just so slagging confused!

**(Normal POV)**

"You have what you came for; now leave, before we turn all of you into scrap!" Ironhide snarled, his cannons warming to life.

Starscream retracted his clawed fingers from FlameBurst's wing. "Hook will see to your damages." He spoke, without even glancing at her.

However, when he motioned to his trine to pick her up, she wrenched herself free of their grips, angrily, with an air of defeat about her, before taking a step towards the others. Ironhide immediately aimed a cannon at her, which caused her to jump and feel hurt. In response, the trine aimed their weapons at the Autobots.

Seeing the war just ready to break out, she turned to her father, pleading. "Please, can I at least...say goodbye to them? And my human? Please f-f-father..."

He snarled and his optics flashed with loathing, but he didn't say a word.

FlameBurst wanted to hold Optimus, to touch him, but he glared at Starscream with a hatred that told her any such move was a bad idea. She even looked at Bumblebee, but he refused to meet her gaze. Then she glanced to her human, who at least looked at her with something akin to sympathy.

She wanted to hold her human, and even reached for him, but Bumblebee recoiled, causing her to look at him for how harsh he was being. However, she could understand. Things were different now. "Bobby Epps, it was a pleasure having you as a charge." She spoke softly.

She lowered her hands in defeat, sighing, and her optics misted. She suddenly remembered everything, and missed her mother terribly in that moment.

"Take her back to the base, Skywarp. We'll follow in flight." Starscream ordered.

Skywarp approached and grabbed her, warping away with her, before Starscream approached the others, optics flaring.

"I will say thank you for caring for her, Prime, but this changes nothing. Stay away from her now. Whatever sick, twisted thing you might have had with her ends now." He growled, transforming with a flip, before he took to the skies with Thundercracker.

Barricade transformed and retreated as well.

"She knows the location of our base, Optimus." Ratchet intoned quietly.

The large Prime shook his head, feeling the betrayal through his body. "It doesn't matter." He growled angrily. "She won't be back." He took off into the sky with a blast of his jets, and flew back to their base alone.

No one saw the raw pain on his, or Bumblebee's faces, the betrayal hurting them both more than any of the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Decepticon Base)**

FlameBurst cried out when Skywarp released her, and she glared at him, shoving him away when a stab of pain ran up through her body from her wing.

He vented in annoyance. "Come on, I have to take you to Hook."

"GET OFF ME!" She snarled, her bright blue optics changing to a deep ruby red. She stood shakily and backed away, yelping in agony as she backed into someone. She spun around, and came face to face with her father. Abruptly, her anger faded a little... At least it wasn't _all_ bad. She'd finally met her father... Right?

He snarled at her then, making her cringe, before turning and stalking away without a word.

"Father..." She called to him. "WAIT! Please... FATHER!" She cried out as Skywarp took her by the arm, but didn't resist as she was pulled to the medical bay.

FlameBurst just couldn't understand what she'd done wrong, or why her own father would hurt her so badly just to remove the Autobot insignia. She didn't understand why Bumblebee and Optimus seemed to hate her now. Only her human seemed to still care, it seemed.

And now, of all things, her father wasn't even speaking to her. She could feel her spark racing uncontrollably with pain... Her world was unraveling, and she didn't understand why.

Skywarp brought her to the medical bay and pushed her inside, causing her to stumble. Her optics landed on Hook, who eyed her oddly. She silently sat on the berth, letting her tears fall, but remaining quiet. She saw Scalpel scrambling to do something about her wing, but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less about it.

She'd been taken from the Autobots. Optimus and Bumblebee hated her. Now not even her only remaining_ family_ would speak to her! She wished she'd never survived the crash that things were different, but naturally, things _weren't _different. They would never be as they were, now. Not ever.

Lightning walked in then, his optics flaring with anger as he glowered at her. "You are a disappointment, FlameBurst! Honestly! Fawning all over Optimus Prime?!" He snapped at her, neither of them aware of the listening audios at the door, nor Starscream's enraged expression.

Her head snapped up like she'd been struck, optics spiraling as they once again switched to red. "My father is hated by the Autobots, and I want to know why! What has he done to them?!" She demanded angrily.

"Your father is a DECEPTICON Second in command to Megatron, leader of the Decepticons!" He snapped.

Her optics widened. "Megatron...?" She whispered, her spark flaring out in fear at the name.

FlameBurst understood now. It was no wonder the Autobots hated her. She was the daughter of their enemy's second in command. She would never be with Optimus. Not now.

"I wish the humans never helped me. I wish I'd offlined. It would have been better than knowing the Autobots hate me for something I have no control over. I started to care for Optimus Prime, and I was _friends_ with Bumblebee. I was happy to be guardian to Bobby Epps. Now all that is gone, and then to make matters worse, my own _father attacked_ me! And he won't speak to me!"

"You're a Decepticon! Act like one!" He snarled.

She snarled right back. "Go frag yourself!"

No one heard Starscream walk away, looking enraged and troubled.

**(Throne Room)**

Venting, Starscream walked towards Megatron, who narrowed his optics at his second in command.

"Where is your femme?"

"In with Hook and Scalpel. She was slightly injured still." Starscream grumbled.

"You're glitching, what's the matter with you?!"

"She was having some sort of sick, twisted thing with Prime. She befriended the pathetic bug. She was guardian to, of all things, one of the flesh creatures! She handled it like lit was some sort of cherished being! It was disgusting! I refuse to speak to her! She made me look like some kind of slagging idiot, carrying on like that with Optimus Prime! And-"

"Then it would be in our best interests to train her to assassinate him, now wouldn't it?" Megatron had calmed considerably, hearing the 'issues' plaguing his second in command.

Starscream dismissed the idea angrily, snarling. "She won't kill Optimus. She has _googily_ feelings for him."

"Yes she will. She is your daughter. She'll cave, sooner or later." Megatron muttered, the last part coming out under his breath.

Starscream just remained silent, anger radiating through him at his own daughter's behavior.

**(Autobot Base)**

Optimus was at the firing range, pulling an Ironhide and blowing things up. Chromia rolled up to him, her gaze less confident and her optics dimmed. "Optimus...?"

He glanced at her, sighing. "What is it, Chromia?"

"I'm sorry...about..."

He fired his cannon once more, hitting the target straight in the center and blowing it to smithereens as his spark flared with pain at the reminder. "Thank you, Chromia. I guess I should have listened to you." He whispered, his intakes hitching several times.

She bowed her head, trying to hide her own hesitance, and rolled away as Ratchet walked over.

"You know, in her defense, she didn't know about her father. We cannot help who we are related to. I am surprised you didn't try to help you when her father attacked her." His tone was disappointed more than anything, but he recoiled at Optimus' snarl.

"She betrayed us! She was a Decepticon all along, and even had their insignia already!"

"I know, Optimus, but I never found the insignia." Ratchet, for once, remained remarkably calm. "And she honestly didn't know. So her father is Starscream. She cares for you. Are you really just going to let her slip away so easily?"

Optimus paused, growling. "If he attacked her just for the insignia on her wing, I cannot risk her spark." He didn't seem certain, even as he spoke the words. "I managed all these millennia without a mate; I will survive now."

Ratchet gave him a look. "Tell me, Optimus... Is it worth it, knowing you are simply letting her go, all because of who her father is?" He turned and began walking away. "Just think about it-"

"I _have_, and you are out of line, Ratchet!" Optimus snapped, his body going rigid.

Surprisingly, Ratchet didn't even _seem_ all that apologetic. "I apologize, sir. It won't happen again." He moved on, leaving Optimus alone with his thoughts.

And unsurprisingly, Optimus found himself thinking about the first time they flew together.

**Flashback**

**(Somewhere Away from the Base)**

"So, where are we going?"

Optimus smiled a little, surprisingly graceful despite his larger size. "You're quite inquisitive, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Are you okay? I mean, Bumblebee told me about what happened to you." She followed his lead.

He led her to a remote place on the island, where they landed. He then sat on the ground, his joint gears hissing as he folded his legs next to FlameBurst. Instead of answering her question, he challenged her with one of his own. "Bumblebee said you wanted to leave. May I ask why?"

She bowed her head at first, until she felt his fingers under her chin, forcing her to lift her face to look at him. "Please tell me. I'd like to know why you were so willing to leave. Don't you enjoy your time here with us?"

"I didn't really feel welcome here. I was afraid Chromia would turn everyone against me."

He chuckled then. "You really are giving that femme a lot of power she doesn't have. You know my mechs can pretty much make up their minds on their own. The humans, as you have seen with Samuel and Mikeala, are fairly nice and kind. There are others you will meet that are part of NEST, that you will find are kind as well. I would like it if you stayed here at the base with us, and once we find your father and guardian, they are welcome to stay here as well."

In a fit of excitement, FlameBurst threw her arms around the Autobot leader and kissed his cheek plates. Then she realized what she'd done and pulled back, embarrassed. "Sorry..." She whispered, ducking her head.

He stared at her a moment, before raising an optic ridge. "Are you really sorry?" He chuckled, winking at her.

**End Flashback**

Optimus vented, shuddering a little. "Oh FlameBurst, I find myself caring more than you will ever know." He muttered, before slowly walking away from the firing range, never once realizing others were listening in.

Sam, Mikaela, Epps and Bumblebee all exchanged a worried look; all wondering what was going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Decepticon Base)**

FlameBurst walked around the base, her arms wrapped around her chest plates. She heard someone behind her, and quickly brought out her null ray as she spun to face them. "Stay away from me!" She snarled, seeing her 'guardian' in front of her.

"Tell me something, FlameBurst, are you going around pouting for a bot who didn't even make an attempt to help you? You saw it, he wanted you gone as soon as he knew who your father was. When he learned you were a Decepticon, you were nothing to him. Face it." He sneered at her.

She lowered her null ray, but in a swift move raked her clawed fingers across his face in a savage swipe. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched, wandering off angrily.

It didn't take her long to find herself in what appeared to be an extravagant throne room, and she bit her lip plate as she spotted a stash of high grade. She reached for some, but stopped herself in the middle of it. This didn't belong to her. She wasn't a 'Con. She was and would always _be_ an Autobot, no matter what anyone else said or thought.

She slid to the floor, energon tears running down her face.

"Tears are for the _weak_." A dark voice growled evilly.

FlameBurst looked up sharply and spotted a _very_ large, _very_ scary looking Decepticon hovering over her.

"FlameBurst, I take it." He remarked sourly, as she nodded. "I am Megatron. You may address me as Lord or Master Megatron."

She suddenly sneered, optics flashing crimson. "Sorry. I don't call _anyone_ Lord or Master." She snapped angrily, standing abruptly. "I'll be going now."

She made to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm sharply and painfully, pulling her back and startling her into looking at him. "I can see you have the same rebellious nature as your mech creator that will change and quickly." He growled.

FlameBurst knew she should be afraid of Megatron, but she was hurt and angry. Her one shot at love was gone, all because of the faction her father worked for. "Where is my father?!" She demanded, ignoring his words.

Megatron snarled. "Look behind you!"

She stalked over to her father, standing next to his trine and narrowed her optics. "Father, I wish to leave. I don't belong here."

Her father clearly ignored her, but Skywarp glared at her angrily.

"Why? So you can go over to a base of Autobots who don't even _want_ you? In case you haven't noticed, sweetheart, Optimus didn't want you. None of them did. The second they learned what you were, and who your father was, they couldn't _wait_ to be rid of you!" He snapped.

She ignored him, in favor of glowering at her father. "Why did you bring me here, if you're going to ignore me?! You bring me here to some _dictator_ who wants to be called Lord or Master! Well, I won't be a part of this! I AM AN AUTOBOT, _NOT_ A DECEPTICON! I even had the-"

In a movement almost too fast to see, all three trine mates had stiffened, and Skywarp slammed a clawed hand over her mouth, effectively muffling her cries. He and Thundercracker knew all too well why Starscream had removed the insignia before any Con but them could see it.

"What did she say?!" Megatron snarled.

"Nothing, Lord Megatron. I will talk to her." Starscream quickly replied, going rigid.

The Decepticon leader seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding. "See to it she learns her place. I won't put up with both of you being insolent towards me."

"I shall, Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed and grabbed his daughter's arm harshly, dragging her from the room and down to his quarters with his trine.

Once he released her, she crossed her arms over her chest plates as he circled her.

"You ungrateful little brat! I scratched that insignia off, so Megatron wouldn't offline your aft!"

"...What?" She couldn't have been more startled by the seemingly random comment.

"And this is the thanks I get?! You telling him you're a slagging _Autobot_?!"

Silence...

FlameBurst looked at her father and sighed. It didn't matter. He might have protected her, but it didn't matter anymore. Her spark was broken. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her life...was not hers any longer.

"FlameBurst, you will learn to obey Lord Megatron. He will be training you and teaching you the ways of the Decepticons." When she didn't outwardly defy him, he vented. "I will take you to your quarters." He led the way out of his quarters, and silently, she followed him. "Get a good recharge, tomorrow your training begins."

He left her alone then, never hearing her strangled cries.

**(Autobot Base)**

Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet stood alone together, talking.

"What are you going to do if Megatron trains her to fight?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus continued to stare off, not liking the consequences of the actions which would follow, if she attacked one of his Autobots.

"She'll be offlined, just like any other 'Con who tries to attack us." Ironhide snarled as he joined them.

The great Autobot leader, however, was torn. He still liked her, but he had a duty to his soldiers, and the humans they protected. "Very well..." He growled. "If she attacks, she will be considered a hostile, but only _if_ she attacks."

Ironhide nodded smugly thinking he'd just won something, but he hadn't. Optimus and Bumblebee were hurting far worse than they were letting on. They prayed to Primus, silently, that she wouldn't attack, giving the aggressive weapons specialist an excuse to offline her.

Chromia watched from afar. She watched her leader, his optics speaking for his spark. He was hurting. He liked that Seeker. It was so obvious to Chromia, and she felt guilty for her actions toward the femme. "Oh, Optimus. Please forgive me." She whispered, rolling off.

Lennox, Epps and Graham watched the bots as well. It was Bobby who broke the silence first.

"This is not fair. She didn't know her father! _And_ he attacked her!" He growled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? What are you saying?" Lennox turned to him, frowning.

"I need to see her, and make sure she's okay."

"Are you on something?" Graham demanded.

"Bro, this isn't like you're talking about an old flame. She's a 'Con, and the daughter of Starscream." Lennox argued. "If you go anywhere _near_ that base, her father won't hesitate to fry your ass."

"I gotta try! She was hurt! You have a guardian, Lennox. Don't tell me you don't feel that connection. I only had her a couple of days, but I felt something. She was sweet, and actually genuinely liked protecting me and taking me for flights. She was special to me. Bubbly, and...cool."

"And she flipped you one too many times, man." Graham muttered in disbelief.

"No, he's right." Lennox sighed, glancing briefly at Ironhide. "There's a connection between a charge and their guardian. Sam once told me he felt a connection to Bumblebee, and you've seen how possessive and protective Bee can be over Sam, as well."

Graham sighed. "What are you planning now, and am I going to like it?" He asked worriedly.

Lennox made a face. "Probably not..."

"What are we doing?" He asked reluctantly, after a moment, as he glanced at Epps who was smiling at Lennox.

"First off..." Lennox's look hardened towards Epps. "You owe me, man! BIG TIME!"

"Guys, what're we doing?" Graham looked at the others, more worried than ever.

There was a second of hesitation before Lennox sighed. "We're going to check up on FlameBurst."

Epps was all smiles and bright white teeth. "Thanks, man! I owe you!"

Graham exchanged a look with both of them, before mumbling to himself. "Yes, you do. BOTH of us."

**(Inside Optimus' Quarters)**

Optimus was sitting at his desk, with Sam and Mikaela both with him. His joints creaked as he rose to his feet to do something, only to sit back down sharply when his spark flared suddenly.

"All this war has done is bring chaos and spark break." He sighed. "I have lost so much in this damn war. Too much for many life times. I grow weary of everything. If it isn't comrades, it's families. Its friends, and love. Sometimes, I wish..."

Sam's eyes widened. "You wish that..." He looked at Mikaela worriedly.

"That I had stayed deactivated, and never returned from the well of Allsparks." His soft baritone wrapped around both youths.

Sam lowered his gaze, feeling suddenly guilty. "I'm sorry. You must hate me for bringing you back, then."

"No." Optimus spoke sharply, causing Sam to look at him. "I am back. It was destiny. I just grow tired of this war, and everything that has been lost in its wake." He sighed again.

"We need you Optimus." Sam tried again.

Mikaela nodded. "FlameBurst needs you, regardless of everything else. You need to snap out of this funk of yours. I don't want to hear anymore crap." She snorted and glared. "You get back on that damn horse of yours, and you figure out a way to get her back!"

"If I got on a horse, I would undoubtedly crush it." He remarked dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "It's a phrase!" She growled.

"Humans... You and your phrases... I will never understand them." He grumbled then, causing Sam and Mikaela to smile at him.

They might just have gotten him back into the swing of things. Epps, Lennox and Graham might have been planning a check up of their own, however... Megatron had his own strategy, and that plan included a certain female Seeker being trained to hunt down and offline Optimus Prime, once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

FlameBurst onlined early and got up. There was something nagging at her spark. She wasn't sure what, but it felt like something was calling her. She could feel like someone was in trouble, and needed her. Only thing was, she had no clue as to who it was.

"Where are you going?" Thundercracker demanded angrily as she stormed past him, heading for the entrance to the base.

"I'm going out to fly. I don't have to answer to you, Thundercracker." She snapped, transforming and taking off.

Skywarp walked up then, seeing her take off. "Where is she going?"

"A flight. Slagging sarcastic femme." Thundercracker snapped angrily.

They watched her soar higher and higher, before she came swerving back down, only to take off in a direction away from the base.

"Oh, slag it! Get Screamer, quickly!" Skywarp transformed and took off after her quickly, as Thundercracker dashed inside.

FlameBurst could tell Skywarp was following her. Then her father's voice burst over her comms.

"Do you honestly think you can out fly me, or my trine, FlameBurst?"

"I am only going for a little while! You can't keep me a prisoner here, father!" She argued.

"That's what you think!" Skywarp put in.

Starscream snarled over the comms. "Shut it, Skywarp! And you, femme! You take your flight and get back here! But you stay away from the Autobot base, unless of course you want to get slagged by Ironhide!"

All her bravado faded then. "I know father." She whispered, pained at the reminder.

::Why are you letting her go off like that?:: Skywarp sent over the private internals.

::She is not a prisoner. If she is to behave the way Megatron expects, she must be able to have _some_ freedom.::

:::She _does_ have a wild side to her, and _is_ rather pleasing to the optics...::

Starscream snarled then. ::You will behave around my daughter, Skywarp. You forget, I know how you are with femmes.::

::Me or Thundercracker are a reasonable choice for her to interface with, especially after her being with Optimus Prime.::

That brought a nasty snarl from Starscream, who cringed at the very thought of his daughter interfacing with his enemy. ::Don't make me purge my tanks!::

**(With Lennox, Epps and Graham)**

Will happened to be driving along a precarious mountain ledge road, with Epps in the passenger seat and Graham in the back. It wasn't long onto that deadly strip that he hit something, causing one of the tires to blow. He immediately lost control, the edge too close to avoid.

"Start praying, guys! We're going to need it!" He shouted, struggling for control.

"This is what we get for not using an Autobot!" Graham yelped, noting they were heading for the cliff. "I'm _so_ haunting you, Epps!"

They slipped over the edge of the cliff, and began their fatal decent to the ground, only to be grabbed out of the air by FlameBurst, who landed and gently sat them on the ground.

"FlameBurst!" Epps called, relieved, happy and shocked to see her.

"Bobby Epps. Something told me I was needed. I am so glad I could be of assistance to you."

The look in her optics was one of sadness and despair, and none of the humans missed it.

"Are you okay, FlameBurst?" Epps asked. "I mean, we all saw what your father did to you."

She turned away. "I will never be happy again, Bobby Epps. I may have gained a father, but I lost a possible love, a dear friend, and the Autobots. Not to mention you. And all at the same time, too." She muttered bitterly, wiping energon tears from her optics.

There was a moment of silence and she sighed.

"Megatron says tears are weakness." She murmured off hand.

"Do you believe that?" He asked quietly.

She glanced down at him. "No. I do not. My life will never be the same now, without all of you in it. I miss everyone. Funny how fast something can change, just over a small insignia." Suddenly, she glanced up as several jet engines were heard.

The three humans froze as Starscream and his trine appeared, transforming in mid air and landing in front of them.

"What are you doing with _humans_?!" Starscream shrieked in disbelief.

"What in the _pit_ is it with you and these flesh creatures?!" Skywarp growled.

Thundercracker hissed. "I say we kill them!"

FlameBurst's optics narrowed and flashed crimson with rage. She transformed her null ray and pointed it at the most threatening of the bots. "I will not hesitate to drop your aft here and now, if you so much as make a move against my human and his friends!" She snarled.

"Your... _YOUR HUMAN?!_" Starscream was rigid with rage. "_ARE YOU MAD?!_"

It was then they heard another engine, and everyone went still and silent. Even the trine seemed to fall into a silent trio.

Megatron...

"Oh slag..." Skywarp glanced at the others with wide optics.

"I'm taking the humans back to their base." FlameBurst remarked, seconds before Megatron arrived and transformed, stalking over to Starscream.

"What is the meaning of this?! What are my Seekers doing, and without my permission no less?!" He glowered at the bots, before his optics landed on the humans, and a new expression crossed his features. "Captives! Very good, Starscream!" With a sneer on his features, he began heading towards the humans.

"We are _so_ dead..." Lennox murmured with dread.

FlameBurst suddenly raised her weapon and pointed it at Megatron, narrowing her optics. They spiraled red, to blue, and back again, daring the warlord to touch the humans behind her.

"Bobby Epps, take your friends and drive to the south end. There is a road that will lead you out of the canyon." She ordered firmly.

"But-"

"Go now, quickly!"

Megatron snarled at her as the humans quickly scrambled for the still damaged vehicle and sped off unevenly. Even the Seekers seemed frozen by what she'd done. "You _DARE _turn a weapon on _ME_?! Over _HUMANS_?!"

With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed her, using his strength to overwhelm her and turning her weapon on herself. Then he fired it, rendering her systems immediately offline enough that she slumped to the ground, helpless.

"Take your foolish daughter back to the base. She _will_ be punished for this traitorous behavior!"

Starscream bowed deeply. "My Lord, she is young. She did not mature in our world. She simply needs time to understand." He tried to reason.

"She will learn the _hard_ way then!" Megatron snapped, transforming and taking to the air.

Starscream growled helplessly as he watched Skywarp pick up his daughter and warp out of there.

**(Autobot Base - Diego Garcia)**

Everyone stared at the three soldiers when they arrived back on base by helicopter. Optimus walked up with Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet, and they stood, staring down at the humans.

"Where did you three get to?" Ratchet asked.

Epps spoke for the group, admitting to their plan, and insisting it was his idea. He explained his reason for the plan, pausing when Ironhide's cannons whirled to life, and spotting the rage in the mech's optics. However, everyone's shocked and disappointed expressions changed when Epps told them exactly what happened, and what FlameBurst had done.

"She stood up against my brother?" Optimus mused out loud, his spark pulsing in dread, knowing her punishment would be great for that.

Ironhide's cannons stopped whirling then, even as Chromia rolled up to the group, listening intently to everything that was said.

"She protected us. She didn't have to, but she saved our asses. Three times." Lennox piped in, almost reluctantly.

"Do you think Megatron will offline her?" Bumblebee asked softly.

Optimus looked away, knowing his brother all too well. Unless his traitorous second in command stood up for his daughter, he had a terrible feeling in his circuits he'd never see the femme again. "I do not know. I just...do not know." He sighed.

He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, more than ever now. He hadn't bothered to stand up for her in the first place. What she must have thought of him and the other bots. They could have helped her, but chose not to. Optimus' intakes cycled wildly and he felt ready to purge.

He didn't think Starscream would really allow his only youngling to be offlined, but then again, he'd attacked her to begin with. Why would he protect her now?


	11. Chapter 11

**(Decepticon Base - FlameBurst's Quarters)**

FlameBurst onlined her optics and immediately noticed she was back in her quarters. She sighed as she tried to turn over, realizing she was in trouble. In the end, she only ended up in a sitting position. She got up and walked to her door, hitting a few buttons on the panel, only to find to her horror that her door refused to open.

She realized, grimly, she was a prisoner now. Of course. What did she expect, attacking Megatron, the Decepticon leader.

She suddenly found herself disliking _everything_ about this base, including her own father and his so call 'trine'.

Everything was fine, until she'd been forced to go with her father. If only she'd come to this planet differently, to start over, but by herself with no one to interfere. Then she'd still have Optimus, Bee, and all her other friends. All the Autobots, and the base that had become her _home_.

FlameBurst sighed. Who was she kidding? Her life was here now. She didn't belong anywhere else. Her father had made sure of that by his actions, plain and simple. Still, maybe she could sneak away and somehow find Optimus, even if it was just to tell him he meant the world to her.

Abruptly, she heard a sound at her door and turned to find Thundercracker and Skywarp entering.

"You are one piece of work, FlameBurst." Skywarp snarled. "Your father is trying to smooth things over with Lord Megatron. You had better hope he achieves that, or your aft will be handed to you by Megatron himself!"

FlameBurst folded her arms over her chest plates, not at all amused by their threatening glares. "Oh yes, I'm _so_ ungrateful." She snarled right back, optics flashing red. "Tell me.. Just what in Primus' name am I supposed to be happy, grateful or at all thankful for? I never asked to be a Decepticon. I'm an Autobot. I will always _be_ an Autobot. I'll _die_ an Autobot." She snapped.

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged dark looks with narrowing optics. One thing was for sure. FlameBurst would be a real handful for them all to handle.

**(Throne Room)**

Starscream paced back and forth aimlessly, while trying to prove his point to Megatron. His leader watched with a glare.

"STARSCREAM!" He finally snapped, his patience more than a little worn.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, what is it?" He instantly froze and spun to his leader, bowing.

"I will not punish your daughter. You, however, will see to it she behaves and follows orders. _Do_ I make myself clear?"

Starscream nodded and bowed once more. "Thank you, Lord Megatron, for pardoning my daughter."

"Very well. Bring her here."

"Right away, master." Turning, Starscream growled and headed for FlameBurst's quarters. "She had better learn her place and fast." He hissed, more to himself than anything. He entered the room, gaining everyone's attention immediately.

"How'd it go?" Thundercracker asked.

"She's pardoned for now, but she won't be lucky forever." Starscream glared at her. "Which means you _will not_ get wise, or talk down to your master, do you understand me?"

FlameBurst's optics suddenly blazed with fury. "He is _not_ my master!" She snarled angrily.

Skywarp groaned in annoyance. "Oh great, here we go again." He rolled his optics in disgust for the outburst.

"I just saved your aft! The least you could do is _try_ to show me a little respect!" Starscream roared at his daughter, getting in her face.

She looked away. She just couldn't look at him. Not then, anyways.

"LOOK AT ME!" He roared, suddenly hit with the need to see his daughter's respect. He knew he had to keep her safe. If only _she_ could see that, she might just understand. What was it about this strange need for her to understand?

FlameBurst slowly gazed up into her father's optics, her anger fizzling away into nothing at all. The trine saw her optics return to their normal electric blue as she sighed, and were shocked into momentary silence.

"You win father." She finally answered. "I will do what you want." She lowered her head again.

Starscream narrowed his optics as he was suddenly bombarded with internal comm links from his trine mates.

::Do you believe her?::

::What do you think?::

::She's up to something.::

::How do you know?:: Thundercracker's optics darted briefly to Starscream, who was watching his daughter with suspicious optics.

::She's my daughter. She's just like me.::

::Sneaky and underhanded?:: Skywarp smirked.

Starscream shot him a glare. ::Oh will you just shut it?::

With a final glance at the suddenly submissive femme, Starscream informed her of Megatron's demand to see her, before leading the others out of her quarters. The four Seekers made their way straight to Megatron's throne room.

**(The Throne Room)**

The four Seekers entered the throne room, and all but FlameBurst bowed. Starscream, having noticed, nudged her none too lightly, and with a grimace, she bowed her head towards Megatron.

"Much better, FlameBurst." Megatron smirked, pausing. Then he quickly began to speak once more. "You will be trained in the art, with only one purpose."

"Which is...?" She asked suspiciously.

He appeared to let her tone go, and stood smugly before her. "The death of my younger brother, Optimus Prime."

Her optics quickly flashed to a burning ruby red. "_NEVER!_" She all but screeched. "I will _never_ kill Optimus!"

Instead of getting angry, Megatron only smirked even wider. "I thought you'd say that, so I've decided to let my communications officer have a chat with you." He replied, as Soundwave entered the room.

Soundwave didn't hesitate or speak a word as his tentacles slithered out, towards the unsuspecting Seeker. She had no idea what his tentacles were capable of, but she also didn't want to find out, either. Transforming her arm into her null ray, she began to fire at him.

He was faster than her, however, avoiding her blasts, and then, suddenly, his tentacles shot out in every which way, confusing her. It wasn't until she was captured by the ones that had slithered up behind her, unnoticed, and held still, did she suddenly realize she was in trouble.

Right before everyone, her optics dimmed back to a faded blue, her thoughts and her will being drained from her. "F-Father... How could you...?" Were the last words spoken of her own free will, before she collapsed to the floor, offline.

"Femme has no will of her own now." Soundwave withdrew his tentacles, optics gazing emotionlessly at the femme, even as the Seeker trine stared in shock.

"Excellent Soundwave." Megatron laughed.

Starscream growled in disbelief and outrage. "Was _that_ truly necessary?" He barely managed to keep his tone civil.

Megatron's only response was a sinister smirk. "Yes. If my plans are to be secured, I need Optimus out of the way ahead of time."

"What plans are you in need of securing?" Starscream asked bitterly, optics stuck on the frozen form of his daughter. His spark slowly began to grow heavy, as he realized the true weight of the situation.

"Resurrecting my master, and then making the Autobots and their pathetic flesh creatures pay for siding with Prime."

"But how..." Skywarp glanced at his trine mates uncertainly.

"With this..." Megatron produced the last known shard of the Allspark in existence.

Starscream ignored him. He didn't care about resurrecting the Fallen. What he did care about was his daughter, and this mission would _not_ end well for her. "If she kills Prime, she will be caught or offlined." And in his mind, either would _end_ with her brutally offlined. For good.

His only youngling.

"You don't say..." Megatron murmured indifferently.

Starscream and his trine mates growled, sharing looks at the sheer savage treachery their leader had. Starscream realized grimly that Megatron had never intended of letting FlameBurst off the hook for her outburst. The great Decepticon leader was sending _his_ daughter on a suicide mission, and a one way trip to the Well of Allsparks.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Decepticon Base - FlameBurst's Quarters)**

FlameBurst was recharging after a particularly harsh day of training with Megatron. Starscream and Skywarp slipped into her quarters, silently, while Thundercracker kept lookout. Starscream's optics flared as they landed on his recharging daughter.

He was lucky he'd watched Scalpel rewire a bot, and managed to convince the little ego-maniac to tell him all the tricks to the trade. He knew how to overcome Soundwave's works, to wipe away the reprogramming so she couldn't kill Prime.

He didn't care about whether or not Prime died, to be fair. However, he _did_ care about his femme, and wasn't about to let her go off and get offlined so easily. Not after all he'd gone through to reconnect with her.

The penalty for offlining a Prime was severe. There was no mercy, no trial, nothing. It was immediate offlining.

Once he'd fixed the reprogramming, he fed information into her processor about Megatron's plan to revive The Fallen. Then he pulled back, and waited.

It didn't take long. FlameBurst onlined, startled at first. She stared at her father, fear dominating her features as she suddenly remembered everything. It was like wave after wave of memories hit her, and she was not at all happy with the outcome.

"Father...?" She stared at him, seeing his hard look, before lowering her gaze. "You are disappointed in me, I know."

Something switched in Starscream, in that moment. His gaze softened and he gently lifted her face so she'd look him in the optics. She reminded him so much of the femme he'd mated with, and now he could finally see it.

"No, FlameBurst. I might have been in the beginning, but not anymore. I need for you to leave here, and never come back, okay?"

"_What?!_ You're making me leave? I have nowhere else to go! The Autobots don't want me, and now you don't either?" Her shout faded to a pained whisper as her optics misted and her spark broke.

Starscream pulled his youngling into his arms. He might have realized it late, but she really _did_ mean everything to him. He didn't care if his emotions made him look weak, anymore.

"Where am I supposed to go?! I have no home! Not with you, and certainly not with the Autobots, any longer!" Tears rolled down her face.

Starscream couldn't win. No matter what. First she was angry because he took her away from the Autobots, and now she's hurt because he's trying to save her spark.

"Listen to me." He growled, before sighing. "Megatron will have you do something really evil, causing you to be offlined. I can't let anything happen to you. You have to live, do you understand?"

She shook her head, more tears running down her face. "Why can't you come with me?" Her optics were wide, frightened.

He pulled away then, growling again. "I can't. I have to stop Megatron. Just go with Skywarp. He will warp you to safety." He stepped back, face hardening. "Now just go, and get out of here!" He all but snarled.

Starscream knew what he was risking, even as he watched Skywarp warp his daughter out of her quarters. He knew he and his trine would be offlined for this. However, Megatron had pushed him over the edge, pulling something like _this_ on his own youngling.

**(Far Away from the Decepticon Base)**

When FlameBurst and Skywarp reappeared, Skywarp gently sat her down.

She turned to him. "Will I ever see my father again?"

He stared at her a long moment. "Maybe...but I doubt it. Live your life and be happy FlameBurst. Make your father proud of you." He warped away then, as she cried out in agony.

She screamed in pain, her spark bombarded with emotions and memories flooding her processor. She saw her father protecting her. She saw what Soundwave had done to her. Or rather, what he'd _attempted_ to do to her. She also saw the files of Megatron's plans with an Allspark shard, and reviving The Fallen.

"Primus..." She looked to the sky, energon tears coursing down her cheeks. "Protect my father, please. He tried to do what was right, and he doesn't deserve to die for that." Slowly, she collapsed to her knees, feeling helpless.

Until a plan came to mind.

She had to get this information to Optimus. She had to save her father. He cared enough to protect her, she _had_ to do something to help him! Maybe, just maybe, she could save him and his trine. Maybe she could get them to join the Autobots, or at least go neutral, for her sake.

She stood then and transformed, taking off for the Autobot base, and she prayed she could reach it before any problems arose.

**(Decepticon Base)**

Megatron stood over the three badly beaten Seekers, snarling at their prone, bleeding forms.

"Do you think for one minute she will be safe from me, Starscream?! Do you honestly think I will allow her to live after daring to face off against _me_?!"

Starscream snarled, and despite his severe injuries, lunged at Megatron. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screeched.

The Seeker, driven by a rage he'd never felt before, attacked his leader head on. He grabbed Megatron, slamming him against the wall, his optics flaring angrily. "She's my only youngling, and _you_ tried to have her offlined for attempting to offline a Prime! A sentence you are very much aware of, that carries the penalty of death for treason! She doesn't deserve to be a part of this war! She's a _youngling_, not taught in the ways! She is innocent! Like her femme creator was! I will not have you corrupting her!"

He snarled, tightening his hold. "It's bad enough I almost did that by bringing her here, but I will not have her offlined by the likes of you!"

Megatron growled lowly, not the least bit affected by his second's speech. "Wrong move, Starscream." He lashed out, grabbing the Seeker by the throat, and spun them, heaving Starscream against the wall in his place. "Have you no idea who you are truly dealing with, Starscream?! I am Megatron! Destroyer of all worlds! Warlord of the Decepticons! Do you honestly think you can kill me? And then what? Do you think _my_ Decepticons will follow you?! I can assure you, they would not follow a traitorous backstabber such as yourself!" He snapped.

"Now, I am sure your daughter is heading for the Autobot base. I will go and retrieve her myself, before she gets there." He snarled. "Then you both can have an interesting family reunion. And death." With the final words, he threw Starscream across the room, before turning and leaving.

Starscream shook with agony, the pains of his body finally catching up with him. He looked at his trine and growled. They were too badly damaged. The only way to save his daughter, would be to do the unthinkable...

"Skywarp, send me Flame's location. The place you left her." He ordered, wincing and hissing as he struggled to sit up. Upon receiving the coordinates, he opened a private internal communications link with Optimus Prime.

::Starscream to Optimus Prime. Come in Optimus.::

There was a long, dreadful moment of silence, before he felt the almost hesitant response.

::Optimus here. What is it that you want from me, Starscream?::

Starscream hated himself for what he was about to do, but he knew he had no choice. ::Save my daughter, Prime. Megatron is after her. I sent her away, because Megatron wants her offline. She threatened him and made him look like a fool, when he went after her human. He tried to have Soundwave reprogram her, but...::

::Why? What was he trying to steal her will for, Starscream?:: Optimus' tone had turned oddly calm. ::What was he planning to have her do?::

He didn't want to reply, but felt he had no choice. ::Megatron tried to program her to offline you.:: He finally admitted, praying to Primus the confession wouldn't end up with his youngling slagged anyways.

::The penalty for-::

::I know!:: Starscream snapped, before hissing as his body jolted, upsetting his injuries. ::He wanted you out of the way for The Fallen.::

::The Fallen is offline.::

Now he winced for a different reason. ::Yeah, about that... He has one more shard of the Allspark. He, uh...plans to revive The Fallen to destroy the humans and your Autobots.::

Optimus was quiet once more. Then he spoke up. ::Where is she?::

Starscream immediately sent him the coordinates Skywarp had given him, and the theory that she was probably already on her way to the Autobot base. ::Optimus, please save her.::

::You have my word, I will find her and save her.::

::Thank you.::

::...You're welcome. Why don't you and your trine come to the base as well?::

The connection breaking was the only reply he got, and he sighed heavily. Then he headed for the Autobot hangar, explaining the situation to the others. Once he was done, he waited to make sure everyone understood and was on board.

"Alright. Autobots, transform and roll out!" He ordered firmly, blasting off into the sky with his jets, to find FlameBurst and hopefully bring her safely back to the base.

**(Where FlameBurst Was)**

FlameBurst was flying as quickly as she could in the direction she hoped the base to be, when out of nowhere, she heard a very familiar jet engine. Spinning around, her optics widened as she spotted Megatron heading straight for her!


	13. Chapter 13

FlameBurst quickly transformed, bringing out her blaster. She fired at Megatron, only to have him dodge her fire with no effort on his part. He transformed, ready to attack her, just as blasts from another cannon shot through the air, hitting him dead on.

Optimus had arrived, hovering in the air in all his mighty glory. He glared at Megatron, battle mask engaged and cannon smoking.

FlameBurst saw him and her spark raced with joy and terror, even as her optics widened. "Optimus..." She whispered in shock. "He's here..."

Megatron narrowed his optics at her and once again aimed at her, only to have Prime slam into him from the side, which caused a massive battle to ensue. They fought for some time in the air, with FlameBurst watching helplessly from the sidelines.

Megatron snarled at his younger brother. "You surprise me, Prime, taking the side of a Decepticon!" He sneered.

"I AM NOT A DECEPTICON!" FlameBurst roared enraged, her optics flashing crimson. "I AM AN AUTOBOT! I WILL ALWAYS _BE_ AN AUTOBOT!"

Megatron laughed sardonically, before sneering at her derisively, as if she were trash. "You are a fool. That is what you are, FlameBurst, and I do not bother with fools." With a final snarl, he glared at Optimus Prime before transforming and flying off.

FlameBurst then flew straight into Optimus' arms without batting an optic, crying. He held her tightly; she could feel his strong arms around her as they slowly drifted to the ground.

Epps and Lennox approached in Ironhide, before climbing out so the weapons specialist could transform into his bipedal mode.

Optimus sighed heavily. "FlameBurst... I am so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me for not giving you a chance."

His only response was for her to tighten her hold on him and nod, as her tears slowly dried and a new worry crossed her processor. "Optimus, we have to find my father, please! He doesn't deserve to die! He saved my life! In fact, he saved me several times! He...might have a strange way of showing it, but he's still my father." She pleaded, raising misted optics.

He nodded, realizing how grim the situation was. "Alright, Autobots. Rescue mission. We are to retrieve Starscream and his trine from the Decepticon base. We go in heavy. Ratchet, if I know my brother, we will require your services after."

Hearing a familiar sound, he looked up and spotted several C-17s approach and land.

His optics lowered to his troops. "We move out now!" Then he gently pulled away from FlameBurst and took her hand. "We will save your father, I promise." He grimly swore, his voice softening.

FlameBurst nodded, transforming and following Optimus as the group headed for the Decepticon base.

**(Decepticon Base)**

Thundercracker and Skywarp pulled Starscream to his feet carefully, knowing they had to get out of the base and quickly, before Megatron returned and finished what he started.

"We have to get out of here, and fast, Screamer." Skywarp remarked nervously.

"Warp us out of here..." Starscream barely got that out in one pained breath. "Same place...you took my...daughter..." He offlined then, going into emergency stasis due to the severity of his wounds.

Skywarp scanned the vicinity, preparing to warp them to that spot, when he picked up on several Autobot signatures nearby. Knowing their best chance was with Prime, he purposely warped them to that spot, watching as several C-17s landed and the Autobots disembarked, quickly transforming.

FlameBurst transformed in mid-air and landed, rushing towards her father. "FATHER!" She cried, only to skid to a stop as Ratchet stepped in her way, and Optimus stepped up behind her.

"He needs immediate medical attention! Get him into the C-17, I will see to him immediately!" Ratchet ordered, moving aside as the two Decepticon seekers all but dragged their leader towards an awaiting plane.

FlameBurst watched in tears, knowing her father's injuries were because of her. She followed behind them, silently, as they loaded him, and waited outside as Ratchet boarded and they climbed back down. "Did Megatron do that to him?" She finally asked, needing answers. "Be-Because of me?"

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged looks. Neither really wanted to admit it, but the femme had grown on them, and neither one wanted to tell her the truth of the situation. Neither wanted to see her hurting more than she already was.

Skywarp sighed and shook his head. "No, Flame. It's not your fault, alright?"

Optimus stared at them, along with the other Autobots, all too shocked for words that the seeker had actually _lied_ to protect her.

Bobby Epps walked up to FlameBurst, tapping on her foot pad, and she looked down, smiling through her tears.

"Bobby Epps. I am so pleased to see you." She smiled, though her tears kept coming, and lowered a claw for him to get on.

He nodded and smiled back. "Mind if I ride with you?"

There was no hesitation. Pleased with a distraction, no matter how temporary. "Of course." She held him out to Ironhide, watching the gruff mech carefully as he took the human for her. Then she transformed, waiting as Ironhide gently deposited the human inside her cockpit. Though surprised by the weapons specialist's actions, she said nothing about them, not wanting to tempt his temper.

Once he was settled, she hovered, waiting for the other bots to load and prep for leaving. Once everyone was ready, she took off for the base, following after the C-17s, her optics never leaving the one that held her severely injured father.

"I missed you." She whispered, her voice subdued.

"I missed you, too, Flame." Epps patted the control system before him lightly, wary of hitting any buttons. "Even though I saw you not long ago, when you so coolly saved our lives." He grinned then.

"It was my pleasure..." Her voice broke, and his smile faded.

"Flame?" He didn't have to ask, he knew, but he could still be the ears that listened.

"I am worried about my father. He could offline because of me. He tried to protect me from Megatron." Her words came out in a near panicked hurry, her spark racing.

"He'll be fine." He patted the controls lightly, again, reassuringly. "Just think positive. Ratchet is the best."

"Thank you...Bobby Epps. Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Flame."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as they followed the cargo planes back to the base.

**(Many Hours Later, Autobot Base)**

Ratchet had Starscream rushed into the medical bay, while FlameBurst paced out in the main hangar, impatiently.

::Optimus, I will be a while with Starscream.:: Ratchet sent over an internal link, more than aware of the femme's nervousness. ::She needs to recharge and take her processors off this for a while.::

Optimus looked to where Bumblebee had gathered the worried femme into his arms, and was struck with the urge to hold her and speak to her privately. ::Very well.:: He responded, before walking over to the young scout.

Without needing any prodding, Bumblebee gently urged her into his leader's arms, and Optimus couldn't help the way his spark hitched, feeling her in his arms. Now that he truly had a chance to settle back and _feel_, it felt... "I like this..." He murmured quietly.

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "You like having me in your arms, Optimus?" She asked, delighted.

He nodded, more than a little nervous. It had been a while since he felt so strongly for a femme. "Yes..." He replied quietly.

She smiled, ducking her head. "Good." She leaned against him for a bit, just feeling better being held by him. Then she sighed. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes. We do." He nodded, tightening his hold on her, before he began to lead her out of the hangar.

**(Optimus' Quarters)**

He hadn't meant to bring her here, yet here they were.

FlameBurst sat on a chair, smiling at him as he handed her a cube of energon. She drank it quickly, not realizing just how low she was, and her systems felt immediately revitalized.

"I want to apologize for my behavior, Flame..." Optimus sighed as he sat across from her.

She froze then, realizing where this could be going, and lowered he head. "It's not your fault. You learned I was born of a Decepticon." She whispered.

He grabbed her face gently in his hands and raised it so she was forced to look him in the optics. "You are not the enemy, FlameBurst. I was wrong, not stepping in to protect you. You have given me so much since you arrived on the base. I thought I had lost the ability to care for a femme as more than a friend, since Elita's death, but the truth of the matter is I never lost anything."

She stared into his optics, searching for the truth, and what she saw shocked her.

"You...care about me...?"

He chuckled quietly. "Of course I care about you." He shook his head then. "Silly femme." He murmured quietly.

FlameBurst threw her arms around Optimus and kissed him, before realizing what she'd just done and pulling back. She stared at him with wide optics. "Is that... Is this...okay?"

He nodded, pulling her closer. "Yes. It is more than alright." He pressed his lip plates to hers in what started as a gentle kiss, but the longer their lip plates were connected, the more heated the kiss grew. He ran a hand over her back, then to her wings, knowing how sensitive they were for seekers.

She moaned slightly, leaning into the touch, then returned the favor by sliding her fingers up along his antennae, making it his turn to moan.

"Flame..." He whispered breathlessly, when their lips parted.

She smiled at him.

"As soon as we know how your father is, I will show you how a Prime properly handles his femmes." He promised with a predatory look, his voice a growl.

"Oh, is that a fact?" She called, daring him. "You think so, huh?" She slipped out of his arms, leaning against him and whispering into his ear finial. "Maybe _I'll_ just show _you_ a thing or two, Optimus Prime." She purred, whispering more dark promises to him.

He shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.

Smirking, she leaned in and kissed him again, before pulling back teasingly.

"You are spirited, aren't you?" He asked, optics blazing as he stared at her.

"Only with the right mech." She taunted, her voice still a low purr.

Optimus smirked at her, thanking Primus he had her back in his life. He also prayed to Primus that Starscream and his trine would join them. They could prove invaluable in the war against his brother, and soon, quite possibly The Fallen, once more.

Xxxxxxxxx

**(Autobot Base - Medical Bay - 24 Hours Later)**

Starscream had started to improve, but would remain in the medical bay for some time. FlameBurst was in the medical bay, sitting by his side. It was apparent to any who saw her, that she was still upset. Ratchet left the medical bay, only for a few moments to report to Prime, when Starscream onlined and spotted his upset daughter.

"Flame..." He mumbled, drowsy and weak. Gone was his usual bravado as he stared at the sparkling he'd never known. "What are you doing back here?!" The longer he remained awake, the more things flooded back into his processors, and the more worked up he got. "Are you in danger?!"

"No, daddy." She whispered, pressing him back down on the berth gently, trying to calm him. "We're at the Autobot base. You're safe now. We both are."

Silence...

"Flame..." He vented softly, looking away. "I know what you want of me."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed again, almost sadly, with a hint of his normal harsh self. "I will _not_ return to Megatron, after what he attempted to do, but I cannot join the Autobots, either."

"But daddy... They saved us..."

His optics hardened and he glared at her slightly. "I will stay as long as it takes to heal. But me and my trine will go neutral, and remove ourselves from this war." He looked at her, wanting nothing more than for her to come with them. Now that he had her back, he didn't want to lose her again. However, he knew she wouldn't do it.

He would ask, when they were ready to leave. When he was better from his injuries, but he was certain he'd know her answer.

Shaking her head, she leaned forward and hugged him gently. "I am just glad you are online, daddy. That much Primus has answered my prayers for."

Starscream silently slipped into recharge once more, as FlameBurst got to her foot pads and walked outside. She didn't even realize she was crying, until she happened on Bumblebee and he said something.

"Are you okay?"

Realizing she was crying, she wiped at her cheek plates. "Bumblebee. Hello. No, I'm not. My father..." She sighed, wiping once more at her cheeks. "I wanted so badly for him to be an Autobot, but he refused. He said he won't go back to Megatron, but he won't be an Autobot, either. He said he and his trine will go neutrals."

He felt bad for her, hugging her close. He knew how badly she wanted her father to be part of the team. To 'turn over a new leaf' as the humans would say. "I'm sorry, Flame." He apologized softly, holding her. He'd expected this to happen, truthfully. All he could do for her now was hold her as she cried.

**(Decepticon Base)**

Megatron watched as Shockwave, Soundwave and several of the other Decepticons carried the body of his offlined master into the throne room. He smiled dangerously as he held out the shard, which was immediately attracted to the empty spark shell before it. Then he watched as his master onlined sharply, healing in seconds, before their optics locked.

Pain quickly turned to rage.

"WHERE IS THAT WRETCHED PRIME?!"

Megatron stood, holding his clawed hands out in a peaceful gesture. "Master, you must be absolutely healed before you confront my brother, and take your revenge on him." He replied, optics flashing.

The Fallen looked at his apprentice, snarling, but allowed him to go on. "You have a plan?"

"Yes, master. If we were to take everything he loves away from him, he would be most vulnerable then."

"The child...?" The Fallen demanded, growling.

"No, master. Much better than that insolent organic. He has a _love_ interest with Starscream's femme youngling!"

"Your second in command." His optics flashed. "You play with dangerous ground, attacking a mech's younging. Though, I must admit, I like the idea of rendering him so completely helpless by taking his mate. Have they spark merged or interfaced?"

"I do not know, my master. To the best of my knowledge, no."

"I take it Starsceam is not here? Or on the Decepticon side any longer?"

Megatron snarled. "No. He and his trine left. I was trying to set his youngling up to assassinate Prime, but he stopped it from happening."

"The penalty for murdering a Prime is very high indeed, Megatron." The Fallen smirked.

"Yes, but so is turning on _me_." Megatron replied with an acidic tone.

Silence...

"Very well. We will come up with a perfect plan to take the femme away from both Prime and Starscream. I want to see her die. I want her to die in their arms. No one betrays us, and Starscream will learn that the hard way. As will that wretched Prime!"

Megatron smirked even wider, optics glinting in the dark.

"He thought he was so smart, using my spear and ripping my face off. Well, I _will_ have my revenge, and no one will be able to save his precious love! If they have spark merged, her offlining will destroy him slowly, the pain of her death weighing on him and Starscream both, until their sparks wither and flicker out."

The other Decepticons exchanged looks, their expressions blank of what they felt, but Megatron looked rather pleased with the whole thing.

**(Autobot Base - Optimus' Quarters)**

FlameBurst wandered around, ending up in Optimus' quarters. After the events of the day, she was exhausted, but he wasn't there, so she went ahead to lay on his berth, collapsing. She was _so_ tired; she felt her weariness catching up to her. She desperately needed a recharge, and didn't care where she found it, now.

**(Flame's Dream)**

FlameBurst watched as Optimus stumbled, clearly injured. Energon trickled from his mouth, and various other places in his body. She stared, helpless, as the Fallen walked up behind him, a most foul and sinister look on his face.

"OPTIMUS! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" She screamed.

He spun around, just as the Fallen smashed his spear into Optimus' chest, impaling his spark. The look of shocked agony on his features burned themselves into FlameBurst's processor as he slowly stumbled back, collapsing into her arms.

"Optimus!" She screamed, holding him tightly. "No! Stay with me!"

"I...I had...wanted...a-a-a family...with you..." He choked the light fading from his optics. Slowly, he offlined in her arms.

**(Optimus' Quarters)**

FlameBurst woke up sharply, screaming and jolting upwards. Her processor replayed the dream over and over, and she didn't like what she saw. Not one bit!


	14. Chapter 14

**(Optimus' Quarters - Moments Later)**

FlameBurst's screams brought Optimus and Ratchet running straight to the Prime's quarters, concerned about whatever was making her scream like that. Upon entering, they noted her sitting curled up on Optimus' berth, and without wasting a second, Optimus was at her side, scooping her up into his arms.

"Flame, what's wrong?"

"Optimus..." She took one look and launched herself at him, holding him tightly. "I... I came in here and went into recharge, and I had the most awful dream! You offlined in my arms, with The Fallen's spear in your chest, and I couldn't save you!" She cried, breaking down into sobs.

"Shhhh..." He held her more tightly. "It was just a dream, that's all. I am safe." He reached up with a hand, gently tilting her head back so she could look up at him. "See? And I will remain safe. I will watch everything I do."

His soft baritone wrapped around her, like a comforting blanket, making her relax a little bit.

"Optimus..." She whispered softly.

He slipped his hand into hers, and stood, gently pulling her from the berth. He gave her a long look, before turning and leading her from the room, for a walk.

FlameBurst wasn't sure if that dream meant anything or not, but she was troubled by it. She just couldn't shake it.

Optimus led her to a remote part of the island, sitting her down before gently sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. For a while, no one said anything. They were content just to sit there and stare out over the seemingly endless body of salt water before them.

Then Optimus pulled her even tighter against him, catching her attention. She glanced up at him, optics blinking and filled with concern. "I will be fine..." He assured her.

She nodded, determination filling her optics. "I know you will, because I will watch over you with my very spark if I have to."

Neither of them seemed aware of being watched by two hovering Seekers.

::Oh, how Starscream hates this.::

::Yeah, but like, there isn't anything we can do about it. She's obviously made her choice.::

::Yeah. Optimus Prime and Starscream's daughter. Go figure.::

Oblivious to their audience, FlameBurst ran her hand over Optimus' leg, slowly trailing it up towards his thigh. She smiled at him, a tantalizing and seductive smile, which sent him reeling with desire so strong, it sent him reeling. She continued to caress his leg and thigh, and smirked when he trembled.

"I found a place you liked to be touched at?" She asked, watching as he silently raised an optic ridge at her. "Ahh, I see how it is. Silence now. Well, I could just experiment with spots, until you can't help but moan." She promised, optics flickering to a darker shade of blue.

Thundercracker shuddered a little. ::Okay, I'm leaving now.:: He turned and prepared to leave, until he noticed his trine mate watching the scene before him with an amused look.

::You realize that's just sick and demented.:: Thundercracker made a face, shuddering once more. ::Stop watching them! It's bad enough she's doing it, without you watching like some slagging horndog that's glitched!::

Skywarp sneered back. ::Do not tell me you aren't interested in the slightest, to see what she's like in action.::

Thundercracker rolled his optics, before practically dragging Skywarp after him. ::Perverted slagger. Are you going to tell Starscream you spied on them while they were together?::

It was Skywarp's turn to shudder now. ::Oh please! Like I'm stupid or suicidal!:: With a snort, Skywarp rolled his optics before obliging and teleporting him and his trine mate away, giving the two their privacy.

Optimus smiled slightly at her continued gentle exploration of his body, as she ran curious fingers all over him. She traced the flames of his decal, from his wrists all the way down his legs. "Your colors suit you, Optimus." She whispered, bending her head down to press a kiss against his chest plates.

She slowly lifted her head again to look at him, and was startled to find his optics glowing purple. She moved to say something, only to find herself grabbed up in a tight grip and his lips pressed to hers in a metal scorching kiss. Flame's optics offlined as her circuits went into total chaos from it. Her hands roamed up his body, towards his helm, and slid along his ear finials gently, causing him to moan softly, before he deepened the kiss, slipping his glossa into her mouth and causing her to melt into his arms.

He laid her down onto the soft ground, strengthening the kiss. FlameBurst responded with urgency to his kisses. She cared _so_ much for this mech! She wanted nothing more than to surrender to everything he had to offer her, and more.

Optimus ran his fingers over her wings. He knew the wings of Seekers were especially sensitive to touch, and used that knowledge to drive her crazy. His spark lurched hotly in his chest plates. It had been a long time since his last sparking, after Elita. He'd distanced himself from femmes after that, not wanting to get close to anyone and risk that kind of pain again. However, FlameBurst came into his life then, and immediately he'd fallen for her. He cared for this little Seeker. It didn't matter to him _who_ her father was.

He wanted her by his side. It didn't matter how long it took, he would have her as his mate.

Grinning to himself, he listened to her moan as he caressed her wings. He ran his fingers down her wings, down to her hips, then to her legs.

::If you don't take me soon, you are going to drive me absolutely crazy, Optimus!:: She whined over private internals.

That made him chuckle softly. ::Is that a fact?::

She pouted at him. ::Yes!::

"Hitting one home, huh Prime?" A crude little voice snickered then, completely ruining the moment.

Snarling, Optimus looked up and spotted Wheelie was in robotic form, watching. The expression on his face was completely evil.

"Damn. I need to go find my warrior goddess now, after seeing you two." He snickered.

Optimus' hand had transformed into his energon sword, and his optics blazed with anger at the little ex 'Con. "Never, Wheelie, and I mean _never_, interrupt me when I am with FlameBurst! Do you understand?!" He snapped, cooling fans clearly working overtime to cool his frame.

"It's not like you _had_ hit a home run." Wheelie muttered, backing away. "Damn slagger."

FlameBurst grinned darkly as Optimus got to his foot pads threateningly.

Wheelie screeched and transformed, hurrying away from the infuriated Prime. Optimus turned back towards FlameBurst, his optics softening from their harsher glare as he reached down and pulled her into his arms. "We will continue this in my quarters, later on. I am sorry about that interruption, my sweet one." He replied, sighing and kissing her once more.

"It's okay..." She winked, grinning still. "You just have to make it up to me, hot stuff." She ran a hand down his body, before trying a bold human move, and grabbing his aft, causing him to jump a little. "Nice aft by the way." She smirked and giggled, as he slid his hand around and into hers, breaking her hold on his backside.

::I I think I might have found a use for stasis cuffs after all.:: She sent through their private link, causing him to freeze in his tracks. She giggled once more and kissed him briefly. "Gotcha there, boss bot." Turning, she wandered slowly back to the other end of the base, to Bumblebee and his charges.

Optimus stared after her, transfixed, while Ironhide tried repeatedly to gain his leader's attention.

"Gee, do you think I'd catch your attention, if I looked like that?" He asked sarcastically.

Optimus stared a few moments longer, before shaking his head and looking at his weapons specialist.

"...What?"

"Just kidding boss." Ironhide shook his head, watching as Optimus' optics turned back to Flame and he seemed once more to tune out to the real world.

**(Autobot Base - Medical Bay)**

Starscream had several visitors, one being his daughter, and the other two being his trine. He was in recharge when Skywarp and Thundercracker decided to pick on FlameBurst in their own little way.

"Did you have fun with Optimus, outside, Flame?" Skywarp sneered.

She froze, optics going blank. "What did you just ask me?" She demanded.

"We saw you with Optimus, getting really hot and heavy." He started to taunt, before she gasped and spun around, grabbing him by the throat with shocking force, optics blazing ruby red.

"YOU SPIED ON ME?! HOW DARE YOU?!" She snarled, glowering at them. Suddenly throwing them away, she glared at them with a lethal look. "If you ever dare spy on us again... Well, you won't." Her optics glinted evilly. "If you value your spark that is."

"Jeeze, Flame... It's not right." Thundercracker tried to reason.

"Who I decide to have as a sparkmate is _my_ business, _not_ yours. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded mutely, leaving her to her father.

::Wow, she's cranky.::

::Yeah, just like Screamer.::

::Like father, like daughter.::

::Tell me about it.::

They shared a look, before Thundercracker shrugged.

::Let's go get some energon. I bet they have the good stuff.::

"Later Flame..." They chorused, leaving her to her father's side once more.

She sighed, sitting next to her father. "Glitches..." She murmured.

"They simply care about you, FlameBurst." Starscream startled her with his groggy reply.

"Father. You... You heard?" Her cooling fans switched on.

He stared at her a long moment, before his expression darkened. "Yes, I heard, and I don't want to know all the sordid details. I don't approve of this..._thing_ you have with Prime, but since I can't stop it from happening, I will not interfere with it. That does not mean, however, I need to learn _what_ my daughter is doing with Optimus Prime, either." He remarked sourly, making a face. "But know this, Flame. If he hurts you, I _will_ offline him. That is a promise to you. You are my only youngling and I will never again allow anyone to harm you. I know in the beginning, I might have appeared as though I didn't care. I scratched the insignia off your wing, because if Megatron had seen it, he would have offlined you instantly, seeing it as treason. You mean the world to me, Flame." He sighed.

"Daddy, why were you with Megatron? You are so much better than him. You're the leader of the Seekers. You should just lead them into bigger and brighter futures."

He raised an optic ridge. "Oh? And who told you that?"

"Optimus did. He told me you had what it takes to make a good leader, if you just branched away from Megatron."

He stared at her once more, in disbelief. "Are you saying Prime respects me?" He asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Yes, I am. Dad, I've been telling you too. You have what it takes to be someone great. Maybe not as an Autobot, but as the leader of the Seekers. The Wing Lord of the Seekers."

He inhaled sharply, intakes cycling wildly.

"You don't want to come with the Seekers, when this is all taken care of, do you?" He asked, staring at her intently.

She shook her head. "No, daddy. My place is here, with Optimus, my human charge, and Bee and the others."

"Very well." He sighed once more. "If this is what you want, the whole package. Being an Autobot, and Primes mate, I suppose I can-" He never finished his words, because FlameBurst wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, daddy!" She cried, never once noticing the appalled expression on his face, when he realized what he was saying.

**('Con Base)**

Megatron was not happy about waiting, but as his master pointed out, they needed time for Optimus and FlameBurst to get closer.

"This way, apprentice, it will hurt that much more when we snuff her spark out. It will destroy them both completely, and they will offline slowly from it. It will be much better than just ripping his spark out of his chest plates. He will endure emotional agony for the rest of his pathetic life." The Fallen cackled, before sitting back in his chair. "Now leave me, I require recharge." He sobered, slouching a little, falling into recharge quickly.

Megatron stared at him, noticing that his master was recharging far more often now, than he ever did before, and he wondered why, when he was supposed to be so much more powerful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Autobot Base)**

Flame had taken her human for a ride, doing loops and flips knowing he loved them.

"YES!" He cried with laughter. "You are _so_ cool! You go girl!" He whooped in the cockpit, almost giggling in his excitement.

Thundercracker, Skywarp and Optimus all watched them from the ground, as Ironhide approached. They watched her loops and flips, and could hear the human hollering in joy.

"He never grows tired of that." Ironhide muttered with a hint of a grin.

"I don't think Flame does, either." Optimus remarked.

Flame did a few more loops, while the troops looked on, before landing. Once Epps was clear, she transformed and watched her human stagger a little, unevenly.

"You rock!" He exclaimed, wobbling some more as he laughed.

Optimus glanced at the human with concern. "Are you alright?"

Epps waved him off with even more laughter. "You mean the way I'm walking? I always do that after getting off rides like that." He snorted in muffled amusement.

"Very well..." Optics landed back on FlameBurst, and Optimus felt them soften. He hadn't felt this way about a femme in a very long time, and it felt good. He smiled as FlameBurst approached. "Would you accompany me to my quarters?"

She smirked a little at his question. "I think that can be arranged." She responded, giving him a deep, passionate kiss, that had the Seekers and his warriors wandering off in order to save their optics.

Lennox and Epps stared, Epps smirking at them. "Go for it, Flame." He muttered quietly. "Give him a wild workout." Then he paused as everyone turned his way. "Oh crap, did I say that out loud?"

In response, Wheelie appeared and rolled up his Mikeala's leg, and started humping it. Mikeala just rolled her eyes in annoyance, trying to kick him off her.

"Warrior Goddess, say my name! Say my name!" He chanted, pervertedly.

She groaned and Sam rushed at the bot, all but throwing him off his girlfriend. "Get off her!" He snarled.

"Oh man Freshman! You're lame! I can't help I have urges!" Wheelie whined, glaring at the boy.

Unknown to any of them, Optimus and FlameBurst had long since snuck off to Optimus' quarters, for some time alone.

**(Optimus' Quarters)**

Optimus watched as she sat in one of the chairs, making herself comfortable. He handed her a cube of energon from his personal high grade stash.

Flame watched him stalk closer, and stood, not even hesitating to pull him closer as her fingers traced over the patch work on his back, where Megatron had stabbed him.

He shifted and winced, making a bit of a whining sound as he pulled away, and she realized he must still be sensitive there. "I'm sorry." She pulled back, whispering.

He shook his head a little. "It's a tender spot for me. The patches are there, but it still bothers me." He admitted, as she pulled away. He suddenly grabbed her arms. "No. Don't stop, please. I have to grow accustomed to the touches again. Please, Flame, try again." He urged.

She nodded hesitantly before slowly reaching out to touch the area again. She immediately felt him stiffen with a hiss of hydraulics and frowned at the small sound that escaped his throat before he seemed to muffle it. That was more than pain.

"It hurts you to be touched there, doesn't it?" She asked, bothered by the fact.

He shook his head. "No, it's just a little tender. It's the memories that come to my processors that are the issue." He admitted honestly.

"Come here, Optimus." She whispered softly, pulling him closer.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, and gently slid to the floor, taking her with him.

"Talk to me, Optimus. If we're going to be mates, trust me with your pain? Tell me what's troubling you?"

He sighed and clutched her closer. "Before all the trouble with The Fallen, I had hoped to bring my brother back. I have longed for the old Megatron, so badly. I prayed to Primus for him to change. My hopes were dashed the day he impaled me through the back, destroying my spark in the process. I knew then he was lost to me forever, never to return." He replied softly, sadly.

She linked her fingers with his, making him smile ever so slightly at the gesture. "I'm so sorry, Optimus." She replied, her spark sinking in dread for him.

He sighed. "He called me weak, while holding my body up in the air. I struggled to dislodge myself from his blade. I think I knew in that instant, I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it."

She pulled him close, pulling herself up towards his face, and holding him tightly as she kissed his cheek slightly, struggling to try and chase whatever demons were plaguing him away.

**(FlameBurst's POV)**

All I could do was hold him, stroking his helmet, and let him talk. I touched his face, tracing his cheeks. I couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to die. He must have been _so_ scared. I know I would have been, to leave all those you love and care about.

"Keep talking." I urged quietly, feeling him running his fingers over my stomach. "Let it all out."

"I saw Sam, when I was plummeting to the ground. He looked so afraid. I think he realized I am not impervious to death. I am far from invincible. Megatron always fought me. He'd never killed me before. Never..."

I think it never really hit him, until he thought about it.

"This war has taken its toll on me. I was different before it all began." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

He sighed. "I'm battle hardened, now. I trusted more, a long time ago."

"I think you're doing well, for having to lead your troops in war. You are still compassionate. You can still love, Optimus. Your spark is still pure."

He didn't respond, and I found myself looking up, worried.

"Optimus?"

He sighed once more. "I hurt you." He sounded so ashamed. "I didn't step in when I should have, and I let you go when I should have fought for you. I should have fought them."

"I'm here with you now, and that's all that matters." I insisted.

He smiled then, looking down at me. "You are amazing, do you know that?"

I ran my fingers over his face, unable to help but feel hypnotized by his optics. They captured me and held me prisoner. Of course, not that I cared. He was a mech well worth being caught by. I couldn't picture anyone hurting him. He was caring, compassionate, and cared about his race. He also cared about the humans, but sometimes I wondered about the humans themselves. Some cared, but what about the others?

"Samuel... Bumblebee's human charge... He was very upset when Megatron killed me. He was there. He saw the whole thing. It was more upsetting to him, because we had a small misunderstanding before the events took place. I had asked for his help, and he'd refused. I still went to him to save him, dying in place of him." He explained.

My hands continued their exploration of his body, down over his back, until I traced a strut, which had him moaning. I felt his own fingers start to explore my body in return, seeking out the hidden seams in my armor, until he chuckled when a particularly sensitive spot caused me to moan.

"Well what do you know, I found a place _you_ like to be touched in." He mused teasingly.

My fans kicked on when he found another sensitive bunch of wires, and the look that crossed his facial plates could only be described as feral. He was becoming way to snarky for his own good, I had to say.

He wrapped his finger around several wires then with a lazy smirk.

"What...?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied lightly. "I am just wondering about several things."

I raised an optic ridge. "Like...?"

He whispered in my audios and I felt my optics widened. Then they narrowed and I leaned my head back to glance up at him with a playful look. "Oh, really?"

"You mentioned it first. Just saying..." He replied with a chuckle, only this time it sounded like a veiled cackle.

"Do your men know you're so bad?"

"No." He chuckled and shook his head. "And I'd rather they didn't."

"Well, they won't hear anything from me." I remarked, climbing onto him with a grin, and forcing him to lie back. "I can keep secret how kinky their leader is in the berth."

"Well, technically we're on the floor, Flame..."

I giggled. "Well, if you don't like the place, then change it, my Lord Prime." I bowed my head almost mockingly, hearing him growl ferally. My optics widened as he grabbed at me.

_Oh slag, I've pushed him over the edge. I'm so bad...!_

**(Normal POV)**

Optimus' optics landed on Flame's and turned bright purple, which made her smirk faintly. She ran her fingers over his face, never getting tired of the sensation, before she trailed them to his lips. Then she smiled softly when he groaned.

"Flame?" He spoke softly, as she clutched at him and he maneuvered them gently. He moved them to his berth, where he laid her there and just stared at her for a long time. However, when it became too much for him, he began to explore her body much as she had his own, earlier.

She noticed he looked sad momentarily, before he leaned in and pressed his lip plates to her own. She ran her hands over his audios, which drove him instantly nuts.

He whispered her name once more, watching as his chest plates parted, revealing his spark in all its glory. Then her optics widened as her own did the same, and she suddenly felt nervous.

"Y-You want me to be your sparkmate?" She asked softly.

His only answer was a deep, passionate kiss. As his chest plates parted, she was amazed at the brilliance and power of his massive blue and white spark. Gently, she traced her fingers over the shell of it, causing him to gasp and moan at the sensation, before her optics moved to his face.

"I want your spark, Flame..." He whispered longingly.

She smiled and moved her fingers away. "Take it then." She answered, watching his optics dilate as he lowered his massive frame over hers, his spark reaching out of his body towards her.

The two sparks met and wrapped around each other. Optimus could feel everything FlameBurst had ever felt, and the same went for her. The two spiraled into a frenzy of emotions, while Optimus' mass kept her pinned gently to the berth.

This femme was his now, and he didn't care who knew it. They both whirled into chaos as their systems overloaded at the same time, and Optimus managed to carefully roll them over before their systems could automatically shut down from the force of their combined overloads.

However, before they were knocked offline, FlameBurst listened to Optimus speak to her in the clicks and whirls of their native language, and her spark soared even more.

Why?

Because Optimus Prime had just told her he loved her, and she was the happiest femme around.

**(Outside Optimus' Quarters)**

Starscream had been told he could go 'stretch his legs' so to speak, but no flying at all for the moment. He was to remain on the ground at all times, and he was bored. Then he spotted the more annoying of the two sets of twins, Skids and Mudflap.

His optics narrowed as he realized they appeared to be listening at the door to Optimus' quarters. "What are you two glitches doing?" He growled.

Mudflap merely rolled his optics at the Seeker. "Yo, we's listening man, now step off."

"Listening to what?" He demanded sharply, sensing his trine walking up behind him.

"Boss bot an' Flame been in dere fer so long. I bet deys gettin' all jiggy wit it." Skids put in, even as Starscream snarled.

"I do _not_ want to hear this! I am _not_ hearing this!" He slapped his hands over his audios. "My only sparkling is _not_ doing any such thing with Prime!" He growled, enraged and horrified, as he turned and stomped away from Prime's quarters angrily, mumbling to himself about overzealous Autobot leaders needing to fix their interfacing units.

He turned right around, going back to Ratchet, his optics burning with anger. He even ignored the human as he stomped into the medical bay. "You _will_ fix that overzealous leader of yours, or I will! I do not want him interfacing with my youngling!" He snarled.

"You don't have any say in the matter, 'Screamer." Epps put in. "They care about each other."

Starscream snarled at the human, spitting at him in the process.

"Hey, watch it!" Epps almost shrieked, backing away in disgust.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry. You're so small, I didn't see you there when I did that." Starscream muttered sarcastically.

"Jerk." Epps muttered back, glowering at the Seeker. "I am _so_ glad your daughter's nothing like you."

"STOP THAT MUMBLING!" Starscream shrieked. "Idiotic, glitching organic!" He all but spat again, before turning and stalking off once more.

"Stupid jet." Epps glowered, wiping the oil off of him, where Starscream's spit had hit him. He was honestly glad the jet wasn't going to be sticking around for long. His patience with Starscream was already growing thin.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Optimus' Quarters)**

Optimus onlined and cast a glance at Flame. She was snuggled up against him, her head on his chest plates. He smiled, his optics roaming over her gently. Then he carefully climbed out of the berth to grab some energon. They were both going to need it.

However, unknown to him, FlameBurst had onlined, and was watching his every move, enjoying the view. She watched his aft, smirking. She had often heard Mikeala Banes say that she liked Samuel Witwicky's aft. She didn't judge human afts, so she didn't know. She only watched one aft. The one belonging to her beloved.

Silently, she slipped to her foot pads and walked over to him.

She got pretty close to his back, but as she went to slide her hands over his aft, she soon learned no one ever snuck up on her bonded, anymore. He grabbed her suddenly, spinning on her with a triumphant look.

"You keep thinking you can get the drop on me, don't you?" He asked, tilting his head. His hands glided up her arms, and he ran his fingers over her wings, pulling her closer.

Her lips traced his ear finials. "I love you, Optimus." She whispered as he shivered and offlined his optics.

He smiled at those words. "I love you too, my little seeker." He replied softly, before there was a sudden banging at his door. Frowning, he turned to it. "Hold that thought. Just a second..." He opened the door, and tensed as Starscream stalked in. "Starscream! What are you doing?!" He demanded.

Starscream glared at Optimus, but his attention quickly moved to his daughter. "Don't you think you have been in here entirely long enough, youngling?" He demanded.

She rolled her optics and sighed. "Dad, you have to learn to accept this. Optimus and I are bonded now." She replied, walking over to Optimus and kissing him.

Starscream snarled at the idea. "You're WHAT?!"

"We are bonded, Starscream." Optimus confirmed gently. "You need to-" He started to speak, but Starscream quickly interrupted him with a snarl.

"You will understand one thing, Prime. If you ever hurt her, I will deactivate you myself. I will rip your spark out of your body!" He hissed darkly.

Optimus frowned. "I would never harm her, Starscream. That I can promise you." He vowed, snaking an arm around FlameBurst's waist.

Starscream watched, horrified, as his daughter less than subtly slid her hand behind Optimus, clearly feeling at the large mech's aft.

Optimus narrowed his optics slightly. ::Flame, behave.::

She stared her father down innocently, while smirking on the inside. ::Why? You belong to me. I can touch if I want.::

Then she ran her fingers up to his ear finials, and he clearly was fighting back a groan.

::FLAME!::

::You don't sound so convincing to _me_...:: She purred slightly.

He had no response.

::Do you _really _want me to stop?::

Silence...

::Thought so, you silly mech.::

Starscream growled then. "You've turned my youngling into a...a...sparking fiend!" He accused.

"Father, we love each other. If we didn't, this wouldn't be happening." Flame tried once more to reason with him.

"Whatever!" He snapped. "But stop that when in my presence! I find it appalling and disgusting! Ratchet should deactivate that interfacing unit of yours, Prime!" He snarled, before turning and leaving the Prime's quarters.

"If Ratchat knows what's good for him, he'll leave my bonded's interfacing unit alone." She grumbled behind his back.

Optimus chuckled at her.

"What...?" She looked up at him innocently.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, smiling at her. "My sweet femme. I love you so much; thank you for coming into my life." He stated, before kissing her passionately and stunning her into silence.

**(The Decepticon Base)**

Soundwave walked into the throne room and headed straight for his leaders. He bowed to them both, before his optics met that of Megatron's.

"Optimus Prime and FlameBurst are bonded." He informed them, without a hint of emotion, while both of his leaders smiled deviously.

"It's time, apprentice." The Fallen commented. "It is time to put our plan into motion. Send your hunter to do it. Then you will set in motion our second plan, and all shall be complete."

"Yes, my master." Megatron bowed his head, activating his internal comms. ::Barricade. Come to the throne room, immediately.::

::Yes, Lord Megatron.::

Barricade arrived within seconds, bowing to his masters.

"You will travel underwater, through the coordinates uploaded to you. You will go to the Autobot base, and you will terminate FlameBurst. You will see to it she offlines in Prime's arms." He ordered, laughing in a sinister way.

Bowing again, Barricade's optics flashed. "It will be done, my lord." He turned and left the throne room, with only one thing in mind.

Offlining FlameBurst.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Somewhere Under the Sea)**

If there was one thing Barricade was good at, it was hunting. It was his job. Megatron counted on him to get the job done, and unlike Starscream, Barricade never failed at a mission.

Of course, if you counted getting the glasses the first time he encountered Ladiesman217, then yes, it could be read as a failure.

Yet Starscream had failed Megatron. Repeatedly. He and his trine had turned on the Decepticons, regardless of the fact he wasn't becoming an Autobot. They still left the Decepticon fold, and that was treason.

Barricade growled at that, as he continued towards the Autobot base at Diego Garcia. Oh, how he was going to love watching their pain as FlameBurst offlined in the great Autobot leader's arms. He had to admit, seeing Screamer's look of horror at watching his only youngling offline would be an added treat.

Oh, such a treat, indeed.

**(Autobot Base)**

Optimus was watching his mate with Bumblebee, the two trying to learn some form of human game. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it did look like fun. Then again, he liked watching as FlameBurst did cute little things like that. She was innocent, and so filled with life, wanting to experience new things.

Ironhide and Ratchet walked up to the Prime, and he glanced at them, seeing the concerned look on Ratchet's face plates.

"I've seen that look too many times, my friend. What is it?" He asked, losing the small smile he'd been wearing.

"It's Starscream. He is acting strange." Ratchet reported.

Ironhide snickered. "He's always acting strange, Ratch."

Ratchet glared at him a long moment, before sighing and shaking his head. "No, this is different. I have observed him speaking with himself, growling, and holding his head as though he were in pain."

"Are you concerned about this?"

He nodded to Optimus. "Yes, I am..."

Optimus glanced back at FlameBurst, before turning towards his troops. "Then all of us need to be concerned about this. No one tells Flame, yet. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Both mechs nodded their agreement, immediately.

Over with the others, FlameBurst started to laugh when their game was done, with the two humans Mikeala and Sam. "That was most fun, Samuel and Mikeala." She grinned.

Mikeala smirked then. "So, Flame, is it true?"

The femme seeker glanced down at the human, curiously, but with a hint of smugness about her. "Is what true?" She asked coyly.

"You and Optimus are bonded now, Sam asked more directly.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, we are, and he is the most wonderful mech! He cares so much about life, and those around him. I worry though, that he doesn't seem to catch much of a break by the human governments. He doesn't deserve that sort of treatment. He is a good mech." Her smile was gone as she finished her speech.

The two teens smiled and glanced at the Prime, standing with his weapons specialist and his CMO. Sam was happy to see his good friend finally happy with a femme.

"He's been lonely for so long. I am glad you entered his life, FlameBurst." Bumblebee stated with a smile.

She nodded. "Me too, Bee. Me too."

It was then Starscream exited the hangar, holding his head and muttering to himself. FlameBurst glanced at him and was immediately at his side.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

He grabbed her hands, clearly in pain, and looked into her optics. "Voices...in my head. They... They won't leave..." He snarled quietly, optics darting around.

"You have to get to the medical bay, dad." She insisted urgently.

He pulled away then, wincing. "No. Have to leave, Flame... Must go back..."

Her optics widened in dawning horror. "Back? Back where, daddy?" She watched as he started to stagger away. "Daddy, where are you going?!" She demanded louder, causing the other mechs to approach.

"Seekers! Lets fly! Now!" He ordered in a suddenly odd tone, and without a word, his trine took to the air after him, flying out of sight.

Flame stood, watching, shocked, and she didn't understand what was going on. Surely her father wouldn't go back to Megatron...would he?

**(Down the Beach)**

Barricade emerged from the water, after masking his signature, and strode silently through the trees. He approached the base, crouched and half hidden by the trees, and smirked darkly. He watched the trine take off, and knew what was happening.

"Too bad he won't see her again, before she offlines." He whispered to himself, transforming an arm into a cannon and pointing it at her. "But he'll get the honors of killing her mate." With those words, he took careful aim and fired.

The blast hit her directly in the chest, and she looked down, shocked and startled. The pain didn't come for several moments, as she stared at her precious energon pouring out of the new hole in her chest.

"FLAMEBURST!" A chorus of yells rose up, as alarms instantly started blaring.

Optimus grabbed her, as her optics dimmed and her legs gave out. "FlameBurst..." He whispered, optics widening as his spark twisted in agony. "No..."

FlameBurst gasped for breath and struggled to remain online, to see Optimus' face one last time.

"Come on, Flame, stay with me please!" He begged.

"I...I wanted m-more time... I l-l-love you..." She managed a broken whisper, before her optics went dark, and her form went limp.

"...F-FlameBurst?" He shook her slightly, before roaring in utter agony as he realized she was gone. "NO! Please, Primus, NO!"

A sinister laughter filled the air then, as Barricade stood, taking a step back. "You can't seem to hold on to femmes, can you, Prime?" Barricade taunted, blasting seemingly randomly at the base as he backed away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Epps grabbed the nearest rocket launcher in a frenzy. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" Without wasting a second, he fired at the shock trooper.

Barricade dodged the blast, as the rest of the Autobots suddenly rushed into action. Optimus held FlameBurst close to him, as Ratchet rushed to his side, and Ironhide and Bumblebee went after Barricade, firing at him. However, it was Ironhide who landed the killing blow to the single 'Con, for his murder of Optimus' mate.

**(Medical Bay)**

Ratchet had tried everything, but even his best wasn't good enough this time. Optimus was grieving, heavily, after picking up Flame's humans in his hands.

Epps stared at the offlined femme with tears in his eyes.

Lennox stared up at Ironhide, looking troubled. "Shouldn't someone contact Starscream and let him know about Flame?" He asked quietly.

Ratchet turned to the human Major, worried. "I have been trying to contact him through private internal communications links, but it seems he's either blocked them, or simply not replying. It seems as though something is going on with him."

"He told Flame he heard voices in his head." Sam almost whispered, seeing everyone he cared about falling apart over the death of a dear friend. He, too, was in shock.

Optimus had energon tears sticking to his cheeks. He'd fallen in love twice now, and both times the 'Cons had ripped his mate right from him. However, this was an order, once more done by his brother, it seemed. It was something he would _never_ forgive Megatron for, and this time... He would find his brother, and make him pay.


	16. Chapter 16

Optimus wouldn't talk to anyone; all he did was sit in medical bay, staring at FlameBurst. He shook his head sadly. He was so happy with her. He had one small form of happiness, and he'd had it ripped out of his life. His spark really couldn't take much more of this.

All his brother did to him was take everything he cared about from him. He could feel the tears falling from his optics.

Epps had come in, also silent, looking at FlameBurst. As Optimus offered him a hand up to her face, he reached out and touched it, before glancing up at the bot he'd come to see as the gentle giant.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus. I'm so sorry about your loss." He whispered sadly.

"He's stolen from me for the last time." Prime vowed darkly, quietly. "I will tear him apart for this. I will take him and The Fallen on, and offline them both once more. If I am offlined in the process..." He sighed heavily. "I no longer care any longer. I will be with Flame together forever in the well of Allsparks." His voice was rough, filled with pain.

"Optimus, no! You don't have to die! I know how you feel, about wanting to join her, but you have so many who love and need you here. They _need_ you." Epps protested sharply.

Optimus glanced down at the human, knowing Epps could see his shattered expression, and feel his pain. Just then, the great Autobot leader hissed and clutched at his chest plates, the pain getting worse. He growled, putting Epps down as the pain only seemed to increase.

Ratchet came in just in time to grab his leader, as the ancient Prime dropped to his knees. Despite Optimus' weak protests, he managed to all but drag him over to a berth, and forced him into recharge through a sedative. Then he listened as Epps began to relay Optimus' words to him.

Ratchet sighed and knew he'd have to keep an optic on Optimus, now.

Epps frowned hesitantly. "I did right by telling you, right?"

Ratchet nodded slowly. "Yes. His spark is calling for his mate right now, to heal him. He's in pain because it will go without an answer. He is alone once more, and it will kill him in the end. He doesn't want to be online any longer. He _will_ do whatever it takes to kill Megatron and The Fallen, and if the battle doesn't kill him, he will deactivate himself."

Epps looked stricken.

Ratchet's voice lowered to a pained whisper. "I can already feel it inside his programming. He does not want to exist without her."

Optimus reached out for his mate, in his recharge, calling to her brokenly, with fresh energon tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ratchet shook his head. They really were not prepared to lose their friend and leader. Not again.

**(Decepticon Base)**

Megatron and The Fallen watched as Starscream and his trine stood before them, still as statues. They exchanged a look, before launching into their twisted plans.

"You were tricked, Starscream, as always." Megatron sneered. "Optimus Prime offlined your daughter, just to get back at me." He snarled, angrily, optics flashing.

Starscream jolted, his optics shimmering an eerie amber color. "WHAT?!"

"You _will_ kill him, Starscream, and return back to the base for further orders." The Fallen implemented, claws tapping on his throne idly.

Starscream backed down, snarling and nodded. "Yes, master. Kill Optimus Prime, and return to the base." his voice took on a dead tone, as he bowed to them, before he and his trine took to the skies once more.

Exchanging another look, Megatron and The Fallen laughed then, their evil laughter echoing far into the reaches of the base.

"They will never make it back." The Fallen remarked casually. "The Autobots will terminate the three of them for the assassination of Optimus Prime."

"Our revenge will be complete." Megatron nodded, before scowling. "It's a shame Barricade had to be terminated. He was a good warrior."

"Yes, but we will have new warriors, soon, and the Autobots will be destroyed. The humans will be our slaves." The Fallen smirked evilly. "Our plans are fool proof, and no one, not even that worthless Prime, can stop us this time."

Megatron cackled. "Yes! For so long, I have wanted revenge on my brother! Finally, I will have it!"

"Yes, my apprentice. Optimus Prime's time has come to its end."

**(Autobot Base)**

Several of the Nest Soldiers were out and about on the base, performing routine maintenance on their weapons when they noticed the three seekers heading for the base. However, no one said anything, after the events of the last week, having said seekers living on the base with them.

Then, suddenly, the seekers opened fire on the base, causing all the humans to scatter for cover.

The Autobots ran outside at the noise, just as the three jets landed, their optics glowing an eerie amber. Something Ratchet noticed right off the bat, as he joined the others outside.

"What the slag are you trying to pull, Starscream?!" Ironhide demanded.

"WHERE IS PRIME?! HE MURDERED MY LITTLE FEMME, AND NOW HE'LL DIE FOR IT!" Starscream shrieked angrily. His blaster flailed around wildly, and he fired seemingly randomly, aiming for the humans. "FACE ME, YOU SLAGGING MURDERER!"

Ratchet took a step out. "Starscream..." He called calmly, eyeing their oddly colored optics. "You are sick. Let me help you!"

"SHUT UP, MEDIC!" Starscream aimed his blaster at Ratchet, but it quickly spun to a new target as Prime exited the hangar, stalking towards him slowly.

Optimus looked...violent. Haggard. He looked like he was losing it, and the look was mixed with exhaustion. He suddenly looked like a mech who'd seen far more than his share of horror and death in the war, and it was starting to show.

"Why would you think I killed her?!" Optimus snapped, blinking rapidly. "I loved her! I gave her my spark! She was my world, Starscream!"

Suddenly, Starscream pounced like a rabid animal. "YOU LIE!" He snarled, shoving his hand at Prime's chest hard enough to shatter the windshield. That only made Starscream smirk evilly. "I am going to kill you, Prime. Just like you killed my little femme. My _only_ youngling. You made her think you loved her, and then you blasted her in the spark!" He snarled.

**(Inside The Medical Bay)**

Sam and Mikeala were waiting, after being ordered to stay put by Optimus. They waited, looking frightened, and even more so when Wheelie rolled in and joined them, looking shaken.

"Those crazy fragging seekers are shooting the slag out of the base! Starscream's' trying to kill Optimus!"

"What?! Why?!" The teens demanded in shock.

Wheelie shook his head. "He thinks Prime killed her."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Why? Why the hell would he kill the girl he loves?!"

"He's losing his mind..." Mikeala whispered in horror.

**(FlameBurst's Subconscious - Flame's POV)**

A tugging at my spark is what awoke me, but everything was dark._ I hurt._ Everything hurt, but... It didn't all feel like my pain. Optimus was in pain?

_Wait, where am I? Why am I not one with the Allspark?_

The answer hit me almost right away, making me stagger. _Optimus is in trouble. Daddy thinks he killed me?_ Why would my father think my mate killed me? Optimus loves me. He'd never kill me! _I... I have to stop them!_

A light appeared then, causing my optics to widen, and I suddenly found myself lunging for it.

_I have to stop them from killing Optimus!_

**(Normal POV)**

FlameBurst's optics onlined sharply, and she gasped with pain, before shooting upright with a yelp and a wince. Her movements and voice startled the humans, but she barely paid them any heed.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sam called, eyes wide.

She stood slowly, shakily and weakly, before collapsing back on the berth with a hiss. "I...I... I m-must get to...O-Optimus and d-daddy!"

"Toots, how are you going to get to him? You can barely move!"

"Wheelie! Find someone close by, who isn't fighting!" Mikeala demanded sharply.

He moved quickly, heading out. "You got it, warrior goddess!" He rolled out of the medical bay, and towards the battle, and the first bot he spotted was Chromia. He called for her, and was almost surprised when she ran past him, towards the medical bay.

Chromia entered, and Flame glanced up at the femme with large, panicked optics.

"Help me, please!" She begged.

Chromia stared at her a moment, before nodding and rolling over. "I'll help you." She replied, the gentleness in her voice startling everyone. "And please, forgive me for how I treated you before."

FlameBurst nodded, reaching up, and Chromia helped the femme to her foot pads. Together, they quickly made their way out to the fighting.

**(Outside the Hangar)**

Optimus was trying not to hurt the seeker, knowing something was horribly wrong with him. Even if he had no idea _what_ was wrong with him. "I don't want to hurt you." He warned, causing Starscream to smirk, his optics flashing white and then amber again. "What in the Allspark is wrong with your optics?!"

Suddenly, Starscream slammed his fist into Prime's stomach, gripping the wiring and pulling it out with a flourish, making the Autobot leader scream in agony.

Optimus arched up in pain, his bright blue optics dimming as he struggled to remain online. Once more, he met Starscream's optics. "You... You know the p-penalty for offlining a...a P-Prime...S-S-Starscream..." He hissed in warning.

Starscream only smirked wider. "I think severing your main energon line would do nicely. Watching as you suffer the cruelest, slow, agonizing death is just perfect. Or no, perhaps I should just shoot you in the spark chamber, and be done with it." He mused.

He charged his blaster and aimed it at Optimus' chest plates, while a sinister smile crossed his face. Optimus could see his madness. Starscream truly believed he killed FlameBurst in cold blood. How could he think that way?

Optimus hissed in agony, preparing himself for the blast. He remembered how painful it was, when Megatron ripped his spark chamber apart with his sword, and this would be no different. However, he looked Starscream right in the optics. He would not look away, if he was going to be offlined like this. He would stare death right in the optics, and let his murderer know...

He was not afraid.


	17. Chapter 17

Chromia held FlameBurst tightly but gently, helping her out to the battle. She knew the femme was extremely weak, but it seemed that if anyone could stop Starscream's madness, it was his own youngling. Flame and Chromia saw Starscream about to shoot Prime in the chest plates at point blank range. There would be no missing, and the force of the blow would blow his chest apart, killing him immediately.

"No..." FlameBurst whispered, struggling to move a little faster. They got closer, but she knew she wouldn't make it in time. Not unless... Shuttering her optics, she made an agonizing leap, landing half on top of Optimus, poised to take the blast herself. "D-Daddy, nooo!" She shouted, pain lacing her voice, while both bots seemed to freeze.

Optimus froze, struggling to understand what he was seeing, for a dangerously long moment. Starscream's optics flashed from white to amber once more, and they narrowed.

"What trickery is this?!" He shrieked, enraged. "You try to make me think she is alive now, so that I won't offline you?! I will destroy you regardless! And I will do it with a song in my spark, you murderer!"

"No!" FlameBurst seemed to spread herself out even more, using her own body to protect Optimus'. "I-I love him! P...P-Please d-daddy!" Her pain flared up, and she whimpered in agony.

Starscream's cannon swayed dangerously, his optics flashing from white to amber, and then to red, before going back again. Abruptly, Screamer's trine mates collapsed to the ground in anger, leaving the threat for the moment abated, but not all together gone.

Ratchet knew he had a long task ahead of him, finding out what had happened with Starscream and his trine, but at that very moment, his main concern was how Starscream would react. Then there was the fact he was faced with a femme who, but a few moments ago, had been offline. At least as far as he knew. And his leader was also in need of assistance, coughing up energon from where he lay, severely damaged.

"D-Daddy... Please... Please put your c-cannon down..." FlameBurst begged, optics dim as she regarded her father weakly. "P-P-Please..."

Starscream suddenly wobbled dangerously, grabbing his head and letting out an agonizing shriek, before he too fell to the ground in a heap, like Skywarp and Thundercracker. FlameBurst burst out into tears in that moment, as the Autobots stood frozen.

"Yo... You's was offline." Skids stared at the femme with wide optics. "Are you's a ghost, or what?"

"I...I heard everyone." She gasped, laying on top of Optimus and too drained to move. "I heard R-R-Ratchet s-saying Optimus...wanted...t-to die without me. I-I heard S-Sam, Mikeala a-and Wheelie talking. I-I... I knew I h-had to stop my father."

"F-FlameBurst... You...you came back t-to me." Optimus whispered, his entire body trembling and his optics dimming.

FlameBurst hissed in agony as she struggled to turn and face him, her fingers reaching up to shakily trace his face. "I l-love you... I couldn't h-have you...doing s-something so...dumb like de-deactivating yourself...now, could I?" She teased, glancing over as the others made themselves useful and began to pick up the Seekers.

Ratchet approached, looking shocked, but with a faint sense of understanding in his optics. "You must have been in a deep stasis, but you still need to get your aft onto one of my medical berths. You will be staying on one as well, Prime." He ordered grimly.

"Ratchet...?"

Ratchet had turned away, but glanced back questioningly at FlameBurst.

Her optics were hesitant. "Will y-you be able to...h-help my father?"

He sighed. "I will try, Flame. You have my word, I will try to get to the bottom of this." He vowed, knowing the alternative would be horribly upsetting to her. Switching to his internal communications, he caught Optimus' optics before turning away. ::Optimus, if I can't find what's causing their erratic behavior, he and his trine will be a danger to us.::

::...I know...::

::If I can't find a medical reason for his actions, then by Cybertronian law, he tried to kill you. I will have to-::

::I know. You will have to terminate him.::

Optimus suddenly coughed violently, his energon leaking into his throat and choking him. He coughed hard, his frame trembling in agony.

"Optimus..." FlameBurst whispered sadly, still trailing her fingers over his face.

He wanted to be the one to take her to the medical bay. He had her back, and didn't want to let her go, but he wasn't strong enough to do so at the moment, and he knew it, so he didn't fight as Chromia appeared, helping his mate to her foot pads. He lay back, until bots came to assist him, and thanked Primus FlameBurst was online.

**(Medical Bay)**

Optimus was laying on one of the berths, Ratchet having sedated him and FlameBurst some time ago. Optimus' berth was located close to that of his mate, so they could reach each other, and their fingers were intertwined as they went under thanks to the sedatives.

The three Seekers, however, had to be strapped down, weapons offlined. Starscream out of all of them, seemed to be the most violent upon onlining, pulling against his restaints with such force.

"Let me up! I must avenge-I must KILL Optimus Prime!" Starscream snarled, optics flashing their eerie colors once more. "RELEASE ME, NOW!"

Suddenly, Jolt raced over to Thundercracker as the Seeker began to spark and convulse violently. His body trembled and writhed as he seemed to malfunction sharply, before the Seeker just screamed and offlined.

"By the Allspark!' Ratchet hissed, walking over to the offlined Seeker. "What is happening?" He opened the mech's chest plates and found with horror that his spark had seemingly just exploded.

"What's going on?!" Ironhide demanded, cannons whirling. "What could have done this?"

"I do not know, but one thing is for sure. If we don't find out what's wrong, we will lose all three Seekers." Ratchet retorted, before glancing at FlameBurst, who was deep in medicated recharge. "I promised her I would help her father, but how can I help him, if I don't even know what is wrong with him?" The medic growled, angry at himself for not understanding what was going on, before shaking his head, sighing heavily, and returning to his work.

He had a lot to do, and seemingly a short amount of time to do it in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FlameBurst onlined her optics, only to find her medical berth pushed up against Optimus'. He had a sad smile on his lip plates, as he recharged deeply, and she smiled noticing his hand was in hers, his fingers possessively intertwined with her own.

"Oh, Optimus." She sighed, whispering. "I love you so much."

Suddenly, she heard a loud screech and cringed, recognizing it immediately as her father's. Her head shot over to the other room. He was in pain. She could hear that much, and feel it. He was dying. Something was tearing him apart inside, and she knew she couldn't save him this time. It had to be Megatron and The Fallen. They would never leave her family alone! They'd always come after the ones she loved!"

Ratchet entered then, his expression unreadable but grim. He mumbled to himself, clearly not realizing FlameBurst was online and watching him.

"Slagging pit-spawned, glitching... What is going on, and why can't I find the problem?" He growled.

Flame's optics widened. "Ratchet? What happened?!"

He froze, staring at her silently.

"Tell me!" She begged.

He sighed. "We lost Skywarp. His spark exploded, just like Thundercracker's did." He whispered. He stiffened, watching as FlameBurst all but leapt to her feet, and began towards the room where her father remained online. "FlameBurst, stop!" He reached for her, but she dodged around him and entered the room, even as Prime's optics onlined.

"Daddy..." She stared at Starscream as his optics onlined sharply. "Please, get better." She begged, listening to him snarl as he stared at her in angered disbelief.

"You are not real!" He snarled, believing her to be a holographic representation, or maybe a hallucination. "Optimus Prime killed you!"

"No, daddy! You're sick! Something's happened to you." Then her look hardened. "I won't lose you, too! Not like I lost mom!"

He snarled, glaring at the reinforced straps holding him down, only to jolt when FlameBurst touched his facial plates with her fingers.

"It's really me, daddy. Please believe me. I was deep in stasis. I could hear what the others were saying. Optimus wished himself offline because he thought he lost me. He thought I was offline. Daddy, he loves me, and I love him. Someone did this to you, and they lied to you, and I'm going to find out who! And Primus help them when I do!" She snarled, her optics suddenly flashing red. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it. NO ONE!"

Starscream's optics flashed red then. "F...Flame...?" He whispered, staring at her with wide optics.

She glanced at her father, smiling sadly. "Daddy, I'm here." She promised. "You have to fight it, daddy. Whatever's doing this to you, you have to fight!"

"Voices...in my head..." He glanced at her, optics swirling once more, and the amber beginning to take over the red.

"No! You will fight this, daddy! You're Starscream, Wing Lord to the Seekers! You are strong! You can fight this; I know you can, so prove me right! FIGHT IT!" She cried, as Ratchet stood silently at the door with Ironhide. They watched, helpless as she fought to save her father. "You're not weak like Megatron said you were. You're stronger than he ever gives you credit for! Show him, daddy! Make him eat his words for me..." His optics spun and swirled, and she leaned over him. "Damn it, daddy! FIGHT!" She yelled.

FlameBurst leaned her head against his chest plates, and he touched his restrained claw to her arm, a single energon tear trailing down his cheeks.

"Flame..." He whispered, choking.

Suddenly, Ratchet stiffened. "By the Allspark, that's it!" He cried, rushing forward.

"What?" Ironhide followed him warily, in case he needed help.

"A sleeper cell program..." Ratchet gently pushed FlameBurst aside and got to work.

"What the slag is that?" Ironhide demanded.

"It's a program which lays dormant until it is activated. My guess is Megatron had all his warriors fitted with one, especially Starscream, because of his ambitions of overthrowing him. They are used as a form of control, but are also deadly. Most can be fitted as a means to destroy the subject, which is what happened to the other two. I am sure he'll start feeling their losses soon, and he'll need our help to deal with that."

Ironhide glanced at the two, as Ratchet withdrew, and FlameBurst returned to her father's side once more. "She broke the program, though." He muttered, watching as Ratchet removed the restraints on Starscream.

"Yes. I believe her bond with her father gave him the strength he needed to overpower the programming, and render it useless. If she hadn't, Starscream would be offline, too."

"So, Megatron or The Fallen programmed Starscream to kill Optimus, with this program?"

Ratchet was silent a long moment, before frowning. "Yes. Megatron never does anything fairly. He's a slagging glitch, who likes to destroy and corrupt everything he touches. Optimus tried for so long to bring his brother back to himself, but the day he killed Optimus, Megatron lost any hope of ever redeeming himself. He's gone from any hope of changing. He is the black sheep in Optimus' family, and a true enemy."

"Speaking of which, how is Optimus?" Ironhide turned to Ratchet.

"He's coming along nicely. He's recharging once more, and will remain that way until his injuries are repaired and his strength is back up." Ratchet grumbled, throwing the recharging mech in the next room a sour look.

Ironhide chuckled then, catching his attention.

"Oh, you find that funny, do you?" He threatened darkly, before sighing and shaking his head. He led Ironhide back into the room, approaching Starscream and FlameBurst.

They were still in the same position, but sensing the movement, Starscream looked over with pained optics. There was no denying he knew his wing mates were offline. "What happened to them?" He demanded in a raspy voice.

"You had sleeper cell programs installed courteously of Megatron and The Fallen. They must have laid dormant until somehow activated, and they were set to specific orders. In this case, you were to kill Optimus Prime, believing it was he who offlined FlameBurst, and you very nearly did."

Starscream looked away, knowing the price for killing or even attempting to kill a Prime. He knew the price was offlining, and yet here he was, online. "How is he?"

"He is recharging. He will be fine."

"Why haven't I been offlined?"

"Your attempts to offline him were not actually intentional, and we realize that. You were sick, and we didn't know what was wrong. We were trying to _save _your miserable hide." He remarked with a roll of his optics. "Now, I need to get into your systems and find that programming, before it can cause anymore trouble, and remove it."

"Wait!" He stopped Ratchet's approach with a lifted claw. "Who was it who really shot at my youngling? Please."

"Barricade, and he was offlined by Ironhide."

Starscream turned to Ironhide, regarding him a long, silent moment, before giving a barely visible nod of his head. "Thank you, Ironhide." He spoke sincerely. Then his gaze landed on FlameBurst, silent at his side, and his claw ran over her helm. She was his little femme. She was strong-willed, and continued to prove just how resourceful and smart she was. There was no denying he loved her so much.

Lifting her face, she placed a light kiss to his cheek, tears still glittering on her cheek plates. "Listen to Ratchet, daddy." She whispered, standing.

"He's in good hands, FlameBurst." Ratchet promised.

Nodding, she waved at her father, before following Ironhide out of the room. Seeing her mate out of recharge, she smiled at him and went over to him.

He smiled at her. "Well, hello there." He reached out gingerly, bringing her closer to his chest plates.

"Well, hello yourself." She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Primus, its nice having you back in my arms, again." He whispered.

She purred, his fingers skimming over her wings. He had his FlameBurst back with him. He wasn't about to question anything. He had her back, and that's all that mattered. Primus had seen fit to give her back to him, and he was grateful. She caressed his face and back, and the ancient Prime all but purred back at her, in such contentment.

"I love you, Flame." He whispered.

"I love you too, Optimus." She replied.

He pulled away enough to press his lip plates against hers. It was a tender kiss, filled with promises of their future together. Optimus would never let anything happen to her again. He would offline Megatron and The Fallen both, for what they did to them. He would see her _safe._


	18. Chapter 18

Ratchet had finally gotten the program removed, and then completely cleaned out all of Starscream's programming of any other possible sleeper cells, while he was under a sedative. Then he checked on the recharging Seeker every twenty minutes or so, testing Starscream's systems, before onlining.

"Okay, you're working properly now. Time to go check your youngling and her stubborn mate." Ratchet mumbled in annoyance, as he walked back into the main medical bay, only to stumble in on a private moment between his Prime and his new mate.

Flame was in Optimus' servos, their chest plates wide open and their sparks merging. Ratchet grabbed his wrench without even giving it a second thought, and stomped over two the two engaged lovers.

"Now, see here, what in the blazes are you two doing?!" He demanded, as they all but ripped themselves apart, both having the nerve to look innocent and embarrassed at the same time.

"Ratchet! Hi!" FlameBurst's chest plates slammed shut as her cooling fans switched on loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"This is _my_ medical bay, youngling. I was checking on my patients." He answered sourly, shooting her a look.

"We...We... W-We were just...having a little alone time?" She stammered, trying to ignore the look of mild horror on Optimus' face.

"We don't have to explain ourselves, Ratchet." Optimus muttered, cooling fans even higher in volume than Flames, although his own spark chamber was still hanging open. He noticed then, the way Ratchet was tapping his foot pad on the floor, and the wrench in his hand. "But yes, we should have been resting, and we will rest. See? This is us resting." He quickly changed his tone, spark chamber slamming shut, as he gently laid his mate on her back and kissed her, before laying next to her, still.

FlameBurst looked quite confused and amused. ::Are you afraid of Ratchet?::

::Trust me, you do not want to be on the receiving end of his wrenches.::

She almost giggled, but in truth, Ratchet's glare was unnerving even her at that moment. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't tease her mate. ::Oh really? Have you been on the receiving end of them?::

::Perhaps too many times.::

FlameBurst giggled loudly, so hysterically, she ended up snorting just as loudly.

Ratchet grunted in response. "Oh, that's attractive."

"I think it is..." Optimus smirked, until they heard cannon fire from outside. There was only a moment of silence, before Optimus was on his feet, daring Ratchet with a glance to argue with him. "You stay here, Flame." He ordered, stepping towards the door.

She struggled to get up, glaring at him. "No. I'm coming with you." She stared him down, just daring him to argue.

He stared back a long moment, before growling softly and struggling to hide an impressed grin. Strong and stubborn, this was why he loved her. "Fine. Come on..."

**(Outside)**

Megatron stood with The Fallen and their troops, glaring at the bots on the base. When Megatron spotted Optimus and FlameBurst, to say he was surprised was putting it mildly.

"What's wrong, Megatron? You look like you've seen a few ghosts." Optimus hissed bitterly, his energon swords engaging immediately.

Megatron snarled, but it was The Fallen who spoke.

"This changes nothing. Only that the wretched Prime is mine. Take his femme, Megatron."

The other Autobots were quickly engaged by the other Decepticons, keeping them at bay, and FlameBurst snarled, going straight for Megatron. She was led by the rage she felt for what had happened to her father, because of them. Engaging him, he quickly learned just how strong and fierce a fighter she was, but unfortunately, she found out she was still not able to take him down.

"You are so like your father, stupid and naive to think you can beat me. It's no wonder you fell for my brother. You are both weak, and you deserve each other." He taunted, slamming his fist into her chest plates and sending her flying with the force.

She was still weak, and barely able to hold her own against him. He managed to grab her by the throat, and lifted her high off the ground, as he prepared for the finishing blow.

Optimus tossed The Fallen aside, watching as the Decepticon leader fell to the ground, and turned to see his mate in danger. "I am not losing you again!" He roared, immediately taking a step in her direction.

The Fallen, however, was far from beaten and used his levitation powers to send Optimus flying in the opposite direction from FlameBurst, before engaging him again.

"Now, you will see as my apprentice rips your mate from you, Optimus Prime!" The Fallen snarled. "Kill her, Megatron!" He ordered loudly.

Suddenly, before Megatron could respond, a blast rang out, seemingly coming from nowhere. As everyone looked to see who fired at Megatron, startled by the fierce turn in events, they spotted the single Seeker standing by the entrance of the hangar, crimson optics blazing with fury.

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY SERVOS OFF MY DAUGHTER, MEGATRON!" He ordered in a roar.

Megatron snarled, optics flashing, and dropped FlameBurst to the ground. He ignored the damaged femme, as he suddenly found himself with bigger fish to fry. "Well, Star-" He never got the chance to finish his sentence.

With a roar of blind fury, Starscream was on him in seconds.

"You tried to have my daughter murdered, and you lied to me! You told me Optimus did it! He loves her! You wanted me to murder him, and get myself offlined! You put sleeper cell programs into my _trine_! You _murdered_ them! My WING BROTHERS! You slagging..._glitch head_!" Starscream fired his blaster at Megatron, taking his hand off.

Megatron snarled in agony and stepped back, temporarily dazed at the loss of his limb.

"What was it you called me? Oh yes, a traitorous, back-stabbing weakling! Your own brother respected me, but you? _No_! You had to treat me like dirt! I see the difference between you now! The compassion and loyalty Prime has for his team! You will never have that, Megatron, because you make your troops fear you! And for that, you will always fail! There is a difference between commanding respect and earning it!" He snarled, firing once more.

Then he punched Megatron in the face, shattering his face with the force of his blow. Starscream, with a yell filled with pure fury and agony over everything he had lost, punched a fist into Megatron's armored chest, and crushed his spark with a single blow.

"Goodbye, _Master._" He whispered in a mocking tone.

Shockwave and Soundwave were about to fire on him from behind, in retaliation, but a recovered FlameBurst and newly arrived Ironhide blasted them both first, before Sideswipe rolled up and cut into them quickly with his blades.

Optimus was still fighting The Fallen. The two battled fiercely, their anger and hatred fueling them now, but The Fallen was weakening. Then, with a lightning fast move, Optimus slammed his blade into The Fallen's chest, before his other swords removed the Decepticon leader's head.

"Now, it's over." He vented sharply, his cooling fans cycling loudly to try and cool the overheated mech. He turned, only to find Starscream standing directly behind him, staring at him for a painfully long moment, before he finally went down on one knee, much to everyone's shock.

"My Prime... Please forgive me for all these years of betraying you and following Megatron's orders. Perhaps if I hadn't, my trine would still be online, and I would not be alone now." He reluctantly admitted, head bowed.

"Daddy, you're not alone." FlameBurst spoke up. "You have me and the Autobots, now."

Starscream glanced up at Prime, a faint glint of hope lighting his optics. He never would have dreamed of joining the Autobots, with his trine online. If he'd still had Thundercracker and Skywarp, they would have flown on, but he didn't. He was alone. Without them. He wanted to stay. He had nowhere else to go, now.

"As always, you are welcome here, Starscream. You shall have a home here, now." Optimus nodded serenely.

He nodded simply. "Very well. I shall stay here with my daughter, and all of you." He agreed.

FlameBurst smiled from her spot on the battlefield, before suddenly crying out. She grabbed at her chest, before collapsing and falling offline.

"FLAME!" Starscream and Optimus shouted together, rushing to her side, only to find her in light stasis.

**(Autobots, Waiting Outside Medical Bay)**

Optimus and Starscream paced the floor, while humans and Autobots watched. Epps was worried, too, but sat as still as he could next to Lennox. FlameBurst was his guardian, and had become a good friend. He adored her. Even Ironhide was watching, anxious, as his leader and friend paced. His cannons twitched somewhat as a result of the tension.

"You need to sit. You're making me edgy." Ironhide mumbled darkly, causing Sam to cackle at the thought. "Something funny, youngling? Perhaps I should reintroduce you to leftie and rightie?"

Sunstreaker smirked evilly. "You never needed a reason to show them off before. You just did it." He taunted, before growling at Sideswipe who was nudging him in an attempt to shush him.

"Never piss off 'Hide!" Sideswipe hissed, causing the femmes to giggle.

Ironhide glanced over at the three femmes. Chromia's sisters were back. Ratchet had done a nice job fixing their damaged bodies.

Chromia wheeled up to their leader and Starscream. "You know, Ratchet is the best. Whatever is wrong, he'll fix her. You just wait and see." She replied confidently, causing both mechs to look at her.

They nodded silently, exchanging still worried gazes, before the door of the medical bay whooshed open and Ratchet stepped out. He approached the mechs with a blank expression on his facial plates, before slapping each on the back, mindful of their injuries and any old scars.

"Congratulations!" He suddenly grinned brightly. "Optimus, you are to be a father, and Starscream, you will be a grandfather. At least, I believe that's the term humans use... FlameBurst is with spark!"

Both mechs stared at him in shock, before turning disbelieving looks on each other.

"I'm going to be a creator?" Optimus asked, dazed.

"One more thing, Optimus." Ratchet looked even happier, if that was possible. "The glow of the spark is bright blue and white, with highlights. It isn't the hue of just any spark."

Suddenly Starscream glanced at Optimus with wide optics and Optimus smiled even brighter than he already was. "Our sparkling will be a...?"

"Yes, sir. Your sparkling will be a Prime." Ratchet nodded.

Starscream smirked then. "Wow. My little femme, the creator of a Prime. What do you know?"

"She's recharging right now, but you can see her soon." With a nod at them, Ratchet turned and left the area, returning to the medical bay to see to his patient.

"Hear that Skywarp? Thundercracker? I'm going to be a-" Starscream started to share the happy news, forgetting himself, and suddenly realized once more that his trine really was gone. They weren't there for the happy news. He felt energon pool in his optics and he turned and walked out of the hangar.

Optimus was about to follow him, but much to his surprise, Sam, Mikeala and Bumblebee beat him to the punch. So he remained back, allowing them to speak privately.

Starscream stood, staring out into the night sky, while Bumblebee approached the seeker from behind and placed a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Starscream, about your trine." Sam apologized quietly,

Starscream flickered a gaze the human's way, nodding slightly. "Thank you, but we should have left the Decepticons ages ago. Maybe if we had, Ratchet could have reformatted our systems and they would have been saved. This stupid, petty war cost us so much, and for what? Optimus was right all along. If only we'd listened from the start."

"Starscream, I know you feel you're the one to blame, but you're not. You thought Megatron's cause was right. He was convincing and he tricked you. He tricked a lot of bots. You have a chance to fix that _now_. You have a chance to make it right." Mikeala put in sternly, making him smile at her sadly.

"You know, you two aren't so bad for flesh bags." He admitted reluctantly, causing Bumblebee to smirk. Then he glanced at Bumblebee. "You're not so bad, either, bug." He continued. He stared for a long moment at the hand the little Autobot scout held out to him, before reaching out and shaking it.

The two humans smiled at what they were seeing. The once cruel air commander of Megatron's army was now the one who took Megatron down, and befriended the Autobots. It was something they thought they'd never see. Not in _their_ lifetime, anyway.

Ironhide walked over then, and slapped Starscream on the back in good nature. "Heya grand pop. What'cha doing?" He cackled.

"Hello there, cannons with legs." The seeker returned. "Has my daughter onlined from her recharge yet?" He asked, causing Ironhide to smirk at him.

While he'd never admit it, Ironhide liked Starscream's quick comebacks. He snickered at their banter. "You're going to be fine here, seeker, and yes, she's online. Optimus is in with her now." He nodded.

"Give them some time, and then I'll go in." Starscream nodded, shocking Ironhide with the fact he wasn't rushing in there right away.

**(Medical Bay)**

Optimus ran a hand over her face as he looked down at her with love in his optics. FlameBurst glanced briefly to Ratchet, and smiled.

"Hey Ratchet, can we have some time alone, please?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded. "Sure. If you need me, I'll be right outside with the others." He turned and left the medical bay, leaving the mates alone.

Optimus had visibly tracked his departure, but turning back to his mate, he got a startling surprise when he spotted her optics a bright purple. "FlameBurst, sweetspark, you are with spark. You need to be-" He started to protest, until she silenced him with a circuit-scorching kiss.

"Now, Optimus dear, just do me a favor and let me be in control." She practically ordered, leaving Optimus stunned at her.

"Really, Flame..." He tried once more to protest, though he didn't fight her as she flipped him over onto the berth and straddled him. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Oh, I'm not the one who will get hurt. Especially if you try to deny me, my sexy mech." She taunted with a dangerous cackle. She caressed his chest plates, cooing at him sweetly. "Open up to me, Optimus."

He moaned, unable to resist, and his chest plates parted. She saw his spark racing, and knew he wanted this just as much as she did. She slid her fingers just barely over his spark, making him groan, before slipping them through the tendrils of power, causing him to arch up in a desperate attempt to get more.

She smirked then, knowing exactly what to do to get her mech moaning. "Now, I've got your engine racing nicely, don't I?" She teased, leaning closer to his face.

He grabbed her face and pulled her closer for a kiss, and her other hand moved lazily towards his ear finial, moving gently and knowing it was one of his most sensitive spots. Hearing him growl with need, she knew he was getting close to wanting their sparks to merge.

"Flame..." He moaned a plead.

She smiled, before making sure their chests were lined up. Then she opened her chest plates, letting their sparks merge, and wrap around each other tightly. Optimus was beyond excited, but Flame was so wound up just from being with spark and being so close to him, Optimus had no idea what he was in for. Especially when the first charge hit him.

They both shouted each other's names as their overloads hit their bodies at the same time.

FlameBurst watched Optimus carefully as they slowly calmed, watching his facial expressions. She kissed him, and he glanced at her with lazy optics. It wasn't until he tried to close his chest plates, that he realized she wanted another round. His optics widened.

"Again...?"

Flame only smirked, before pulling her mate through several more rounds of sparkmerging with her. However, it was when the last round was almost done that two mechs entered the room. Starscream and Ratchet. Starscream stopped dead in his tracks, his expression absolutely priceless, and Ratchet just grumbled to himself.

"Why is it you two are always in the middle of _this_ when I come in here?" He demanded crossly.

Optimus was completely knocked out by this time, and Flame got up as she saw the expression on her father's face. "Daddy, hello." She smiled happily, optics bright.

"You overcharged your mate, Optimus!" Ratchet shouted.

"No, he didn't." Flame looked at Ratchet with a smirk. "I overcharged him. I couldn't get enough of him. I missed him and needed him." Then her optics softened. "I love him."

"Well, I don't hear Optimus complaining." Ratchet chuckled, shaking his head as said bot smirked in his recharge.

"He's a horndog, that's why." Starscream added, actually looking amused.

"Was mom like that?" FlameBurst asked innocently.

The look on Starscream's face was still priceless, before he let out a dirty snicker. Then he stopped, realizing who he was about to discuss _this_ particular topic with, and gave his femme a dirty look. "I'm not going to discuss my interfacing with you, youngling. Though, it would seem you have taken after her with _some_ things." He raised an optic ridge at the happily recharging Optimus Prime behind her.

"You know, Megatron was right about one thing, daddy."

"And what would that be?" He asked warily.

"He said I'm like you, and that's a good thing." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, feeling it as he hugged her back. "I love you, daddy." She whispered, content.

"I love you, too." He whispered back to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flame was a mass of hormones during the time she was with spark, and Optimus got caught up in the middle of it. He'd find her so excited for sparkmerging, and interfacing, to the point his body was pushed to exhaustion. Sam and Mikeala found it a bit too funny not to tease the Autobot Leader about it, but one day, Optimus was just too tired to put up with Sam's teasing.

As a result, he gave a rather human response to the boy, which left most bots snickering, and said boy in shock, before walking away.

"Did he just...flip me off?" Sam asked Mikeala, who was giggling hysterically.

"Don't take it personally, Sam." Bumblebee replied, laughing.

Starscream approached then, smirking, and shook his head at the small silence that had fallen over the group. "The bug is right. He has been run ragged with my daughter, lately. She is slightly...what is the human word for it...? Over..."

"Oversexed?" Mikeala asked.

"Yes, that's it." The seeker nodded, before glancing around briefly. "Where did Optimus go?"

"Over there, why?"

"She's ready to have the sparkling, and she wants him there." Starscream replied as he walked over toward Optimus. "She's ready." He smirked. "And she wants you there."

"All right, thank you Starscream. I wanted to thank you for putting up with my mood swings lately. I believe I might be experiencing 'sympathy mood swings' to match Flame's." He chuckled a little, though he sounded embarrassed. "Well, you get what I'm saying." They began towards the medical bay, but paused as they approached Sam and the others.

Optimus knelt next to the humans and bowed his head to Sam.

"Please forgive my mood swings, Samuel. It would seem FlameBurst's are not the only circuits fried during this time." He remarked with a sigh.

"All's forgiven boss bot." Sam patted his knee.

With a smile down at the humans, Optimus stood and walked towards the medical bay.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Optimus and FlameBurst were proud parents of a little mech flier. It was Optimus' idea to name the little mech SkyThunder after Starscream's trine, which touched Starscream so greatly, he once again found himself leaking energon from his optics.

He really didn't know what to say. Optimus had shown him true kindness and respect. He'd never received that from Megatron, but then again, Optimus was so different from his former leader. He went out of his way to make the seeker feel welcome.

Optimus held his sparkling close, and watched as it clicked and whistled as it looked around, holding onto its daddy. The sparkling loved his parents. That much was obvious, and he adored his grand-daddy too. All the mechs and femmes, and even the humans were enchanted with him.

However, SkyThunder clearly took a shine to Ironhide. He adored the big mech over them all, and especially loved the big, shiny cannons. He would creep around the base, clicking 'BOOM!' over and over, making the weapons specialist chuckle in amusement.

"Looks like Ironhide made a friend." Sam replied with a grin.

Ironhide picked up the little sparkling and cuddled him, which in turn make Chromia smile with a secretive look as she wheeled over to him.

"I'm so glad you like sparklings so much." She teased outright, smiling impishly.

"Really? Why's that?"

With a cat-like grin, she took SkyThunder from him and giggled. "Because, you're going to be a daddy soon." She replied, rolling off with a laugh as he fell over backwards, passed out.

"Wow, it's a good thing the war is over now, with all these sparklings popping up." Sam remarked with a look in Chromia's direction.

Flame smirked and glanced at Optimus, who smiled at her lovingly. "We will have to have more sparklings, my love. Well...at least two more." She purred happily.

He merely gave his mate a sheepish look, before kissing her deeply. Optimus never had a dull moment with his mate. She was a handful, but the most loving and loyal mate he could ever have asked for. He thanked Primus for her every day, and every waking moment. She was absolutely the best thing that happened to him.

The End


End file.
